Blaine's Fault
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt finds out Blaine cheated on him and gets fired. In the end he gets a new job as fairy godmother and maybe that cute creature maker he meets might be more than friend material and I would say that genres are romance/humor/fantasy/sci-fi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I wrote this a while ago. I hope you like it. It has artwork. you can see the artwork here. It was for a big bang you can see the art work at the website in side the fic at. mollyannice. livejournal . c o m tag/kurtofsky%20bang

Part One

Kurt hated his life. So far he has been out of NYADA for two years and no Broadway play would take him. He has heard every excuse in the book; too tall, too short and too fat, too skinny. He has been told that he has too high of a voice and another time his voice wasn't high enough. He's been told that he's too gay for one part and in one memorable audition too straight. He has been making a living since high school ended working as a part time Barista.

But he has Blaine and Rachel. Blaine and him have been together for seven LONG years. Kurt believes they have a good sex life. Once every three months is considered a good sex life right? Okay so Blaine wasn't really been into it and he kind of fell asleep the last time. Kurt might have lost the little sex appeal he has. But hey Blaine did put a lot more effort into his birthday gift this year. He got a Rubik cube key chain and a half a bag of potato chips a week after the fact, the year before nothing so progress. Okay so Blaine wasn't that great at all but since his Dad, Carole and Finn died. Blaine was all he had left and this job at Starbucks.

He was in the middle of making a coffee for a customer when Blaine comes in to visit. "Hey, Kurt you getting near your break," Blaine asked. Kurt already knew something was off. This wasn't normal behavior for his boyfriend as of the last three years of their relationship. The appeal of getting a free coffee from his boyfriend had lost its appeal and it just simply slipped his mind to come visit every once in awhile. Kurt hoped that maybe Blaine is finally putting in a little more effort into their relationship.

"I'll just tell my supervisor," Kurt said, hesitating before trying to thinking optimistically. Wasn't it last week that Blaine was telling him that he was too pessimistic.

Kurt smiled it would be nice to have a somewhat attentive boyfriend for once. Maybe things were slowly getting better. Maybe they will work again as a couple. Maybe Blaine was going to put more effort in. Maybe they will work after all. It wasn't until he sat down, with his free coffee, that he finds out how wrong he is.

"Kurt we need to break up."

Kurt choked on a sip of coffee, "what?" He knew he should have seen this coming but he didn't. Well at least not at his job. Kurt couldn't help himself when he looked around his work place. He still had five and a half more hours to go on his shift. This was the worst time for this.

Blaine just stared at him with his big puppy eyes not realizing his blunder, "we need to break up."

Kurt could only stare at him.

"Look, this has been coming along time and I met someone."

"You met someone," Kurt repeated slowly.

"Two years ago in fact," Blaine confessed, "His name is Sebastian."

"You have been cheating on me with a crab for two years," Kurt said, feeling a mixture of nausea, heartbreak and anger slowly building. He wanted to throw up. He was surprised he hadn't already.

"He is only in town one day every 6 months, so more like four days," Blaine went on, giving more information to Kurt then Kurt though he needed, "and I actually proposed to him. We're getting married in a month from now. It would be at city hall. We" Blaine licked his lips before correcting himself, "I would like you to be there."

"Blaine the only reason I haven't thrown my coffee into your face is that I need my job for food and rent. The apartment we shared. I assume you will be moving out with your crab."

Blaine hissed, "about that Kurt. I think you need to move out."

Kurt stared at his now ex in progress, "You have some fucking nerve. You were the one who cheated and now marrying the guy and expect me to move after we have been together for three quarters of a decade. You are a piece of work."

Blaine winced at Kurt's swearing in the last seven years of dating he has heard Kurt swear only twice. "Kurt with your salary you wouldn't be able to afford the rent of the apartment and then the only callbacks you have had were for parts beneath you."

"What callbacks," Kurt said, shaking in anger. His voice raising, "I have never been told about any callbacks."

"They were just a few background dancing and singing parts," Blaine shrugged off, not realizing the hot water he was in, "It's a good thing I told them you weren't interested. You are too good for those types of jobs."

Kurt finally lost it and threw his semi-hot drink into Blaine's face. "You have not only cheated on me, kicked me out of my apartment but you undermined my career. I just want you to die Blaine. At this moment I just want you to die." Kurt could here is voice getting louder and he knew people were now staring.

"Kurt you are being unreasonable and kind of over emotional."

"I am being over emotional," Kurt yelled, "Get away from me Blaine. Stay away from me. I don't want to see you ever again in my life ever."

"Kurt you are over reacting," Blaine said, "I am going away and later we will talk about this like adults in our apartment."

"Leave," Kurt said. He couldn't believe Blaine wanted him to apologize for Blaine's actions but he felt he shouldn't be as well. He has also apologized in the past for his actions even when he wasn't in the wrong.

"Look Kurt," Blaine said before being hit in the head with Kurt's recyclable cup at Blaine's head.

"Go, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Fine, Kurt," Blaine said, "I am leaving." Kurt just watched his ex-boyfriend leave. Kurt sighed before he turned around to find the district manager for Starbuck watching him. This was the worst day ever. This was when he was pulled aside by his boss and immediately fired for the fight that just happened.

That night he found himself packing his bag to go and live with Rachel Berry. He ended up living on that couch for six weeks going out searching for a job on Broadway, off Broadway and everywhere else.

"I can't believe you and Blaine broke up," Rachel said in the kitchen of her apartment, "I always thought you two were meant to be together forever like Finn and I."

"Well, neither are going to happen, so, I guess you were wrong on both accounts," Kurt said, while reading the newspaper. "And now because of him, I am homeless and jobless. Although I think you and Finn would have been married now if it weren't for… Rachel I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, "I'm taking out my anger on you. I miss Finn too."

'I understand," Rachel said, her body tense and saddened, "your just lashing out at me but you are jobless because you lost your temper." She smiled tightly at him before placing a cup of tea in front of him and sitting beside him. "You are homeless because Blaine is a cheating piece of excrement."

"I am jobless because Blaine believed that my fifteen minute break at work was a perfectly good time to break up with me and then confessed a whole lot of crappy things like ruining my career and cheating on me for two years with a guy named after a crab, so, yes I lost my temper."

"I can't believe he would believe that was a good time to break up with anyone," Rachel muttered, "He's an ass." She noticed Kurt was circling a few jobs that were in the customer service, one job in being a mechanic, an acting job. One job stood out of them all, "Kurt what about this one?"

"Which one?"

"This one," Rachel said, pointing at it hovering above him, "It sounds interesting."

"Lets see," sighed Kurt, before starting to read it, "It says, Fairy Godparent wanted. No job experience needed. All training included. All, living expenses and lifestyle need are paid for. Sign a 2-year contract today. Walk out with your dream come true."

"Wow, that's good," said Rachel, hesitating.

"It sounds like a scam," Kurt said.

"Yep," Rachel said, "Although."

Kurt scolded her, "You can't be serious."

"The address is right there," argued Rachel handing him a cup of tea, "you go in. You talk to the people if it still sounds too good to be true you leave. What's the harm in doing it? Besides you have hit rock bottom at the moment when you are sleeping the night on my couch and jobless."

"Rachel, I haven't hit rock bottom yet," Kurt scoffed.

Rachel stared at him for a moment, "Kurt, you are living on my couch and don't have a job. What would you call rock bottom."

"Me on the street, sleeping in a garbage can, talking to people that don't exist and having to worry about if it rains that night or when my next meal is," Kurt answered, "but until then I am not rock bottom." Kurt took a sip of his tea.

"So, you want to hit the point where you can't turn back, right," Rachel said, "that sounds like a brilliant plan."

Kurt snapped, "Fine. Rachel I'll go in and see tomorrow if they have a job opening. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Rachel said, kissing his forehead, "I would be a good best friend if I didn't point you in the right direction every once in a while. Now good night."

"Rachel, when did you go from being the manipulative bitch that steals everyone solos to this in front of me," Kurt asked.

"I grew up," Rachel said. Before going into her bedroom. Kurt huffed in bitter laughter. Life certainly threw them both curve balls they didn't see coming in high school.

The next day, Kurt headed to the address. When he entered the grey building. On the build is black and white sign that said Happy Endings. The inside was grey walls, a grey floor, a white ceiling and there was a man standing at a desk typing. The man stood up and smiled at him, "Oh hi, what can I do for you?"

"I am here to ask about the job and make an appointment for an interview if plausible," Kurt told the man.

"Of course, we could do it right now if you want," the man said, "My name is Will Schuester and I am the head fairy if you will and you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, shaking Will's hand.

"Well, Kurt, what would you like to know about the job?"

"Well, I would like to know about the premium's and what exactly you do here," Kurt asked.

"We make fairy tales and dreams come true," Mr. Schuester said, "the wage for one year is forty thousand dollars and you work for us for two years. We pay for your living expenses, food, etc. for when you work for us."

"I'm sorry how do you do that?"

"Well you make the fairy tales, which are made into books and sold to the mass media, causing profit and us to keep going," Will explained, "It's a lot easier to understand by working for us though."

"I am not to sure," Kurt said, "wait you would just give me the job. You don't know my credentials."

"Do you have a sense of imagination," Will asked.

"I believe so," Kurt said.

"Do you like Robert Frost's A Road Not Taken," Will asked.

"It's an okay poem," Kurt answered, "not my favorite." It was one of those poems that were over popular.

It was then that the door opened, "Hey Penis, We're back from forced vacation. Hey Newbie."

"Hey, there Mr. S, anything new happening or was it too quiet since my girl and I went on leave."

"Elaine for the last time. My name is not Penis. And two yes it has been quiet," Will said. Kurt stared at the black man and a brown woman who came in. The woman had to be shorter by five feet tall, he estimated between 4'9" to 4'11". She was wearing a pair of jean's, a black t-shirt and a pair of lime green heels with a bright purple handbag. The man was wearing a football Jersey over a pair of jeans and sneakers. With them was two suit cases. He was about six feet tall.

"Your name is William, Willie is short for William, A Willie is a penis ergo the nickname Penis is perfect," Elaine said, "and Az here would agree with me. Right dear?"

Kurt coughed. He noticed the three seemed to forget his

"Excuse me," Kurt said, "I believe that I have come at the wrong time. I can see you are busy. I'll just come back."

The woman turned and looked at him, "Hey you should stay, Bro. This place is amazing. The people are flawless and it's a place of healing. I found my happiness here and shit. You can too."

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"Look bro, this place is not a cult. We don't have to follow some weird ass rules that say what we can or cannot do. We live 9-5 jobs around here," Elaine said, "If it weren't for this job I wouldn't have met the love of my life standing right beside me."

"Damn straight, I'm the love of your life," the man said, "My name is Azimio and this is my beautiful wife Elaine. The only reason you need to live here two years is because this place has shit that is area 51 weird and hard to get their by normal transit. It has its fucked up reasons but you get real world."

"I'm Kurt and I am not to sure," Kurt hesitated saying.

"Look it's not a cult," Elaine said, "Trust me on this."

"Why should I trust you on this?"

"Elle, you can't answer that," Azimio told her

Elaine bit her lip before answering with, "I personally believe that Will has a tiny penis and he kind of looks like a guy who would buy a white van so that he can pick up a little kid to play find the snake in his pants."

Everyone gaped at her.

"I cannot believe that came out of your mouth," Azimio told her chuckling, "now that's my girl. Always putting her foot in her mouth."

"Hey he wanted proof this isn't a cult," Elaine shrugged casually, "Cults members don't insult their leaders. Will is our leader that no one really likes and none of us have the charisma to hold a large crowd of people or are dangerous and crazy."

"Quinn," coughed Azimio.

"Okay, if Quinn went crazy, she would have done so in high school, Az. She would have gone all Prom Queen has a Gun on that school," Elaine told him, "Oh but don't worry Kurt she is completely sane. If she didn't do it in high school she wouldn't do it now when her life is the bomb."

"I am not a pedophile," Will yelped, "and I can't believe that you would make light of monsters and their victims like that."

"Schue, I'm not making light of pedophiles," Elaine said. Her presence became monotonous, "I am actually fucking terrified in leaving you in a room full of kids because of how fucking creepy I think you are. You are one of the most disgusting little men I have ever met in my life."

"Well as interesting as hearing about your crazy co-worker is I will be on my way," Kurt said standing up.

"No, don't please stay," said Elaine, "you won't regret staying."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Answer this have you ever lived once in your life: Got into a car with a stranger, hitchhiked, bungee jumped, tried to live your dream of being a model? If not this is the place for you. This is the stranger in a car."

"Broadway and NYADA," Kurt answered, "My dream. The thing I went for NYADA once, I didn't make it, I went for a second try, and I got in. I never made it on Broadway though. My boyfriend wouldn't even tell me of callbacks on our home phone. One of the reasons we broke up to be honest. At the moment I am sleeping on the couch of an old friend."

"Well, fuck him," Elaine said, "This is a second chance at life Kurt. Take it."

Kurt nodded before sitting down, "What do I need to sign to join up?"

He tried ignoring the fact that both Elaine and Azimio gave each other a high five in the corner. He finally realized at this moment that he did hit rock bottom if that sale pitch worked.

"You can start tomorrow," Will said, "or today if you prefer. Azimio and Elaine could help you pack and move." Will and Kurt ignored the couple moan behind them.

"I'd start today. My stuff will take only an hour to move."

"Well, princess we'll get you moved into some pretty new quarter in F.W. soon enough," Azimio said, chuckling.

"Thank you," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "and your job descriptions are if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I am a monster maker," Azimio said, proud of his jobs. He can make some scary bitches, "my evil slut over here is a godmother."

"Did you just call your wife a 'evil slut'," Kurt asked.

"Damn straight I am an evil slut and damn proud of it too," Elaine gloated, "and he is my very strong and manly cock provider. I don't know what I would do with out him."

"So where to lady," Azimio asked.

"Can you please not call me lady," Kurt asked the bigger man. Rachel was not going to be pleased with these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It wasn't until they got to Rachel's place that Kurt found out how right he was. He was going to miss her and her stupid pink and yellow walls that were in her apartment.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Kurt said, "but I am taking this job. I have to grab my things."

"You are just doing it," Rachel said, staring at him like as if he is crazy, "they just gave you the job and not thinking this over."

"You wear knee high socks," Elaine said, staring at Rachel's legs, "You can't judge."

"Also woman you should feed that fucking yapper of yers," Azimio added, "it sounds like it's dying."

"Honey that's just Cats the Musical. It's pure and utter crap but popular for reasons unknown," Elaine told him, rubbing his arm.

"Cats is not crap," Rachel snapped and glared at Elaine. Elaine just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a beautiful and widely acclaimed play," Kurt added, "It is a masterpiece."

"Uh-huh, sure it is," she muttered before turning to Rachel, "But dear, you are a crime to fashion. You are lucky there is no such thing as a fashion police because you would be getting fifteen to life for what your wearing."

"I have a great sense of fashion."

Kurt snorted, "She has a point there. The only people who wear knee high socks now are elementary school girls forced to wear them and such."

"Or porn stars," Elaine said before turning to her husband, "I think I saw those exact in that school girl porno we bought to watch last year, Honey."

"I don't recall it," Azimio said, ogling Rachel's legs, "But I am sure you are right."

"Oh, I am right. You know I can always remember the clothing of porn stars in crappy porn. They were moaning too much in it," Elaine stated, "we going anytime soon."

"Kurt, you can not be serious in going with these two," Rachel yelped, "They just said I dress like a prostitute and insulted Cats. Cats is a masterpiece."

"Sorry dear," Elaine told her, "but you have no say in this and F.Y.I. Cats sucks as a musical."

Kurt stared at the two. "Can you two please wait in the hall?"

"Yeah sure thing, princess," Azimio said, "come on Beautiful we need to go. Fancy pants need time to say good bye to his friend."

"I heard I heard," Elaine grumbled as they walked out of the apartment. Azimio smacking her ass when she walked by him. Elaine whipped around and pointed her middle finger at him before laughing and grabbing his as they walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind them.

"Kurt," Rachel said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"I am afraid so," Kurt said before picking up his things beside her couch, "I'll see you in two years, I guess."

"These people are crazy," Rachel insisted, "if I knew what kind of people they are I wouldn't have asked you to go in for the job in the first place."

Kurt sighed, "I believe this is something I need to do."

"I'm going to miss you," Rachel said, "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I'm going to miss you too Rachel," Kurt said, dropping his suitcases on the floor to hug her good bye before stepping out of Rachel's apartment.

"You ready there, Blue Eyes," Elaine asked, grabbing one of his suitcases from him.

"As I'll ever be." Kurt smiled at her.

"Good, the cabs waiting," murmured Elaine, "lets go home." Kurt scoffed. He wished he could agree with these two about where they are going is going to be his home.

It took them almost a half hour to get back to headquarters.

"So I will be staying here," Kurt asked as they stepped out of the cab.

"Nope," Elaine informed him, as her partner paid the cab driver as she and Kurt pulled out his bags. "We get to F.W. through the real transport in the back of the build. The first time people are always scared because of the shock factor but it's a pretty cool ride."

Kurt paused for a second, "What?"

"You'll see, Princess Peach," Azimio said grabbing Kurt's biggest bag of four.

Kurt followed them into the building once again.

"Hey, Will," Elaine said, as her and Azimio grabbed their bags that they left in the entryway to go grab his things, "we need to get a moving out."

"Fine," Will said, "the machine is ready."

"Sorry, Will for calling you a pedophile," shrugged Elaine, not looking at all sorry, "I am sure that you are one of the most chivalrous knights in the kingdom that goes out of his way to sweep up little OCD milk maidens off their feet."

"That would be such a nice thing to say if it didn't come from you," Will told her back, "weren't you the one a week ago telling me that knights in shining armor stereotype never existed and that they all were a bunch of murderers and rapists?"

Elaine gasped, feigning innocence, "Did I now? Husband does that sound-"

"Wifey, I ain't touching that subject with a 10 foot pole," Azimio told her as they walked into the back, "but Hun, your hatred for Schue is well noted but maybe you could lighten up on the guy. So, cool it on the hate."

Kurt was sure that Elaine was pouting as they walked back into the back of the building to find a wall of machinery to fit the back wall. In the middle of this wall was a round clock face that had 25 different hands that all seemed to be moving at different paces and some didn't look like they were moving at all. Its clock insides were all on out in the opening for people to see. Kurt saw that it was hooked up to a glass orb that was filled with boiling water that was pushing the steam into the machine.

"You going to turn it on Schue," Elaine asked.

"I do not like your tone, Elaine," said Will, gritting his teeth before walking up to the right corner and pressing three buttons and pulled a leaver. The machine started to move and Kurt watched as the clock arms started moving faster and faster, until it disappeared where in its place was this glowing gold orb or light.

"Well you don't have, too."

"So how does this thing work exactly," Kurt asked. It looked complicated. He turned around to find the group staring at him.

"Magic," Azimio told him proudly.

Kurt stared, "what?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Elaine shrugged, "look dude I didn't listen in science class and never graduated and Azimio just has his high school. Schue was a Spanish teacher; none of us would understand this machine. Besides magic is just science that is not yet explained so yeah we don't we just use it. If it breaks down we're fucked."

"That works," said Kurt, "How do we use this as transportation?"

"We walk into that globe," Will said.

"Is this safe," Kurt asked.

"It only feels like your insides are being ripped apart for a second," Azimio said shrugging.

"What?"

Elaine punched Kurt's shoulder before adding, "Oh don't worry and in the last nine years I have never seen one person actually get ripped apart from use of it."

"What," Kurt squeaked.

Will rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, they are over-exaggerating a lot. It's painless."

"Of course they are," Kurt said. He was getting used to these two.

The two laughed as they just walked into the circle and disappeared with bags in hand. Kurt gulped as he followed after. He didn't know what his life was getting into. As he walked into the globe and found himself walking out of it into a room of brown metal looking walls with a man leaning against the wall across the room.

The man had short curly hair and wore a pair of round safety goggle that he had a top of his head. He had a nice masculine face that looked like it hadn't been shaved in a while. The lab coat he wore looked like it had better days and had a few holes in it and one of the pockets he had his hand in had a blue pen stain on it. Underneath it looked like he had a green shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks. His shoes were a pair of rubber boots. He was not the best-dressed man but there was something about him that gave him the desire to rip all of his clothes off and fuck him. It's been a long time since he felt a need for sex. It had been a longer time that he found body of a larger man appealing.

"It took you guy's long enough," the man said, before pausing to stare at Kurt.

"D, we brought home a newbie and had to pick up his crap," Azimio whined, "It took us longer because of that."

"But look isn't he the cutest," Elaine said, dropping the luggage and pulling Kurt forward to introduce them, "Kurt, this is Dave. He's gay like you. Dave, this is Kurt. He will be our replacement for Sebastian since he ran off with that Blaine guy."

Dave rolled his eyes, "It's nice to meet you, Kurt," Dave said, shaking his hand.

"Ditto," Kurt said, holding Dave's hand, "wait did you just say a Sebastian used to work here, who is now dating a Blaine?"

"Yeah, she did?"

"My ex-boyfriend's name was Blaine. He broke up with me at work to go marry Sebastian," Kurt told them. He couldn't believe that the world was so small that he now the job that the guy Blaine cheated on him with.

"Wow, small world," Dave said. Kurt becoming very aware of the fact they were still holding hands.

"Dave, I hate this ogling fest you have with Princess but he need to be shown his new room and the common rooms. We need to show Princess his new room," Az said, "we have a lot to do before me and the misses have time to get reacquainted with are bed if you know what I mean? So maybe you should let his hand go."

"Yeah," Dave said, dropping Kurt's hand. Kurt was shocked at how empty his hand felt. It has been a while since he held anyone's hand. Blaine never was one for touching in public.

Dave licked his lips before saying to Kurt, "You know I can show you to your new place if you want?"

Kurt smiled at David, "that would be nice."

"Great," Dave said, grinning.

Both Elaine and Azimio handed Dave Kurt's baggage. Before they left Elaine tugged on Dave's lab coat sleeve. David rolled his eyes before leaning forward so she could whisper into his ear. Dave laughed before whispering something back. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Be safe." She said before taking her husband's hand and the two walked off with their stuff.

"We'll be fine," Dave said, "so I will show you Sebastian's old place. I guess it's now yours."

"It's probably going to smell like crabs," Kurt said, "What with the STDs and all."

"Sebastian didn't have an STD," Dave said, defending his former co-worker, "He was a bit of an ass."

"A crab who doesn't have crabs interesting," Kurt said, feigning boredom.

Dave smirked to himself, "look Sebastian had his bad part. In fact most of the time he was a complete asshole but he had his good moments."

"He also was the guy my now ex-boyfriend cheated on me with," Kurt stated.

"Yeah and knowing Sebastian, He knew about you too," Dave told him, "But your ex is a bigger douche for cheating on you. It just shows that he didn't respect you."

Kurt nodded his head. Blaine did a lot of things that made him a douche that he just learned of. He still loved the man but he also needed to love himself. Blaine was his teenage dream. The thing about dreams though is that you always have to wake up from them at some point or another. He just had been pushing the snooze button for along time.

"So this is your apartment," Dave said before Dave opened the door.

"No locks," Kurt asked.

"Not much of a need for locks around here," Dave said, "You want something you usually end up finding it somewhere in your apartment anyway so you don't have to steal someone else stuff."

"How?"

"No one really questions that," Dave told him, "I learned of some of the ways things work around here and it just leads to a lot of brain hurt. That is a lot of white."

As they walked into the room, Kurt couldn't help but thank whatever deity didn't really exist the other tenant before him had good taste in furniture. Sebastian and him might have the same bad taste in men but at least they shared similar taste. It was exactly how he would have made the apartment. The floor was a pure white carpet rug. In the living room area was a white leather couch and a coffee table with a glass table that rounded on the ends. On the table was a glass vase with purple lilacs in it. The walls were white. A black and white portrait hanged on the wall behind the couch. In front of it was and beside the door was a 40-inch television that sat on a white table.

On the wall to the right was a balcony that leads out to mist. He could only see mist out it. It had pure black curtain up of a satiny material.

On the other side of the room is a round white table with a glass surface with four white chairs that had black cushions.

Dave visibly winced as he took off his shoes, "That is a lot of white."

"Sebastian had good taste in décor," Kurt said, "well so far at least."

"This wasn't Sebastian's style. The rooms change all by themselves for their new tenants. No one knows how they do that but what I have found out it is better not to question it."

"You don't question it. Why does no one question things around here," Kurt demanded.

"We get electricity from generators run on the legs of zombie ferrets that lives off cotton candy in stead of brains," Dave said, "Santana, one of the people who work here, deals with that. It's pretty fucked up."

Kurt stared at him. He didn't believe him.

"It's true."

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at the rest of his apartment. His kitchen had white walls but a black marble floor. The cupboards were white with a black marble surface and silver Kitchen appliances. The sink was just a bland silver one with two sides. Behind it was a small door that leads to a washing machine and dryer.

The bedroom he found had a the same black and white he noticed that in each room their was just a sliver of purple in it. In the kitchen the back splash had random little purple colored tiles in it. In the bedroom, on the bed were two purple pillows.

The bathroom had the same black tile in the kitchen and similar cupboard's. The bathtub and toilet were white like the walls.

"Everything to your liking, Fancy," Dave asked from the living room.

"It's actually is," Kurt said frowning at the nickname.

When he came out he found Dave standing around looking awkward, "So want to see where we normally eat."

"You don't eat in your apartments," Kurt asked.

Dave shook his head before saying, "Nope. C'mon I'll show you the dining room. We use it mostly as a community hall."

"That sounds cool," Kurt said.

"That's great," Dave smiled at him, "Come on. I'll show you the way."

As they walked down the hallway Kurt found himself wanting to learn more about Dave, "So how long have you been part of fairy world."

"A while," Dave answered, "I have been here about seven years."

"That's a long time," Kurt said as they walked down the halls again.

"Yeah it is," Dave agreed before pointing out a room, "and this is the dining hall."

The dining room had four smaller rectangle tables pushed together to make a larger one. On the opposite side of the room was a large kitchen. The Kitchen was full of browns and ivories. The fridge had a clock built into the door of it and the way it looked like a grandfather clock but when you look inside you could see all of the food that was in it.

The stove had several dials and nobs underneath the stovetop. There were so many designs to every piece of furniture that he didn't think he could get bored looking at it. At the stove was a blond man cooking a large pot of food. At the table sat three women of different origins.

"Wow, a twink," a Latino woman said snarkingly, "Maybe the big bad bear would finally lose his virginity."

Dave smirked before saying, "Hey Santana, can your boobs get any faker?"

Santana was about to say something before the man at the stove spoke. "Guy's be nice to each other."

"What ever Trouty Mouth," Santana said, pouting.

The blond man said before turning around to talk to Kurt, "Hi I'm Sam and I am not to fond of fruit loops."

"I'm Kurt."

"Since Dave is too rude to introduce the rest of us I might as well, I'm Quinn" said the blonde female introducing herself, "and this is Tina and you already know who Santana is."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt," Tina said, greeting him.

Kurt smiled at them, "It's nice to meet all of you too." The two went and sat down at the table when in came Elaine and Azimio.

"Hey guy's," Elaine said, smiling at them, "So I see you met the new guy."

"Hey pretty boy," Azimio said as he sat down. He lean over and punched Kurt in the shoulder, "So pretty boy how do you like the crib so far?"

Kurt winced as he rubbed his shoulder, "I haven't decided if the move was a good idea or not."

"The place is pretty good," Sam said, "if you don't like it here in the end you can just leave at the end of your contract. No harm, no foul. Others have done so."

"So how did each of you decide to be here or find this place any way," Kurt asked, hesitating.

Everyone stared at him unsure. Most had stories that they weren't comfortable telling.

"I came here because of love issues," Quinn said, starting before going on, "in high school I was the head cheerleader. I was dating the most popular guy in school my life was perfect. I was dating the first string quarterback and I liked him. Everything was how I wanted it. Then I met my boyfriend's best friend. We started fooling around because he did something to me that made me feel like goop when he looked at him. My boyfriend found out that I was pregnant with Puck's kid and he beat the shit out of me," Quinn hesitated before going on, "I didn't expect Matthew to do that. When I came to he told my parents and my parents paid my bills. They were ashamed that I was a slut and cheated on such an 'amazing' guy. That night I was kicked out. I made it through high school by sleeping on other people's couches. When I saw the ad I jumped for it and I don't regret it."

Tina hugged her before going on to tell her story, "I married my high school sweetheart. Mike was a dancer and he had this smile that could light up a room. He could make anyone smile. One night he went out to get milk for breakfast for the next morning. A drunk driver hit him. The apartment felt so empty with out him. When I saw the add for this job I took it."

Sam went next, "My family was homeless, and so, I took this job. I got my money at the beginning gave it to my family and I started working here. It wasn't until a week later that Mercedes showed up and I met the love of my life."

"I was in need of a change in jobs," Mercedes laughed back tears, "everyone else has these gloomy sad stories and with me it was all I needed was a change. I came because as much as I loved being a lounge singer and singing with the choir at church I wanted to make people's dreams come true. I wanted to make people happy. This job is a blessing from God."

"I was arrested for stealing my own property," Azimio said, "I was lucky and ended with only six months in jail but because of that I was unbondable or some shit like that so the only jobs I could get were in construction and doing siding. I lost a few other privileges as well such as the ability to vote. I went to high school with Dave. I saw him and we got talking. We got into a bit of a fight and we made up from stupid shit I did in the past. I ended up following him here. If you had told me in high school I would be making monsters for a living I would have laughed at your crazy ass."

Elaine went next, "That's America for you. It's the land of the supposed free. I was going to marry this guy. I couldn't do it so I ran. I got a job here. Best decision ever!"

"Her name was Brittany," Santana said, "She was this beautiful person. We would fool around and shit. I always pretended I wasn't being serious. We went to high school together and went to the same college. She met this guy. He was some stupid cripple with glasses and through out their relationship we fucked behind his back. Somehow she got it in her head that once she was married that it would be considered cheating because in marriage you can only fuck one person said a priest. After the marriage I left. If I couldn't have her then she couldn't have me. Simple. I found this job and took it. Dave you going to add your story?"

"Nope, not in a sharing mood." Dave said before changing the subject, "So Sam what you cooking?"

"Just a beef stew," Sam said, "and it's done."

"Come on, Kurt, we serve our selves here," Tina told him. He followed the group unsure of what he was doing. Only Quinn didn't get up. He also watched Tina pick up a second bowl and put food in it before handing it taking that one over to Quinn and ordering her to eat.

The rest of the meal everyone laughed and chittered. Kurt felt that he was pulled in the group pretty fast.

"So tomorrow, I am doing a fairy tale," Tina said smirking.

The moment Tina said this Elaine perked up in her chair before quickly pulling her feet up and shifting cross-legged. "Ooooh, what is it about?"

"Rumpelstilskin." Tina looked proud of her story, "I gender bent it."

"No," Azimio whined as his wife let out a shriek of joy. Sam laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes. Quinn had a small quirk of a smile.

"So how do you make these fairy tales any way, " Kurt asked.

Tina smiled at him awkwardly, "It's hard to describe."

"It would be better if you watch one before learning how to make one," Quinn told him, "Maybe you should just take the rest of the tonight and tomorrow to unpack."

Kurt gulped before saying, "Just throw me in. I will learn fast."

"Actually we don't know how to teach you the trade," Tina told him, "but we will figure that out tomorrow. It's just been awhile for a lot of us."

"That's fine," Kurt said, "How long has it been since you guys trained anyone?"

"That would be Tina," Elaine answered, "about two years and four months ago."

"So, what brings you here Kurt," Quinn asked, "You asked us earlier how we came to be here. Now what's your story?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me with a crab and told me that he had been making it impossible for me to find work in my profession," Kurt answered, "He told me all of this on a coffee break at work. I was fired and now I am here."

"Wow," Tina said.

"Your boyfriend cheated on you with a crustacean," Quinn asked, "That is the first I have ever heard of that."

Tina stared, "How did he come out to you about this weird new life style of his?"

"That is wrong," Sam added, "although I think this is the first time I have ever seen Santana speechless."

"He's talking about Sebastian," Dave said before getting himself a cup of water. Santana closed her mouth and snorted.

"That sounds a lot better," Sam said.

"Some one has issues," Santana snorted. Elaine glared at her before rolling her eyes.

"Santana, shut it," Elaine told her.

Santana roller her eyes, "What you agree with me on this."

"This coming from you," Elaine snapped, "You have tons of issues if you are still crying over the same girl for the last five years."

"You two knock it off," Sam ordered them, "we don't need another fist fight between you two."

"Look maybe my woman and I should get out of here," Azimio said standing up and stretching, Elaine looked up at him confused. Azimio leaned over her and whispered into Elaine's ear, which made her whole face light up.

Elaine quickly stood up and started yanking him from the room, "Guy's we're going to go and have a lot of sex. So night."

'We'll see you guy's in the morning," Azimio told the room as he was yanked completely willingly out of the room by his wife.

"They're a very open couple," Kurt couldn't help adding.

"Yeah," Sam said as Mercedes scooted over and leaned on him slightly. Kurt noted they were holding hands and were cuddly.

"Well, I will be off," Tina said getting up.

"I am going to go off as well," Quinn said before walking off.

Everyone else was soon making their excuses and heading off. That night when Kurt went to his room and laid down on his new bed. It struck him again how lonely he felt. Something he would get pangs of loneliness of when living with Rachel and so far since coming to Fairy World or F.W. as they called it this has been the first.

The next morning he ate cereal at his new dining room table that he prepared in his own kitchen. He then used the day to unpack his few items. By one he sat on his balcony and sat reading a book that he found in the apartment about historical fashion. He just sat there and sometimes he watched the mist that surrounded the outside turn different colors. His after noon was very relaxing. It wasn't until Dave showed up around seven that he finally got to see a real fairy tale. Dave looked eager and nervously told him about some of the things he should be looking forward to that night. Dave was telling him about his witch he was making for Elaine which he didn't understand really but it was interesting to watch him just talk and Kurt told him about the book he was reading. Kurt saw that he was lost but he noted that Dave was definitely listening to every word he said. Kurt could tell he loved his job.

When they reached the viewing room he found that the room had 10 wooden foldout chairs around this open chasm and over top of this chasm was a giant floating orb. He noticed Sam while sitting beside Tina and Mercedes was passing out bags of popcorn.

"Hey, get out of my popcorn, Santana," Mercedes said, complaining.

"What I would be eating Quinn's but she bites I don't need rabies from her."

"Coming from the rapid bitch," Quinn said, "I somehow feel honored."

"You should," Santana snapped. Kurt could practically here her preen.

Dave sat down beside Azimio.

Elaine grinned at him, "Hey Kurt sit down beside Dave. Enjoy the show."

Kurt couldn't help but stare at it, "How is that possible?"

"What are you asking about," Sam said, confused.

"How does the orb stay floating?"

"Magic," Tina said, causing Dave to roll his eyes and scoff.

"There is a updraft under the orb that keeps it floating in the air," Dave explained, "It's just strong enough to leave it hovering in the air and the ball is big enough that if it fell it won't go into that hole beneath it."

"That makes sense."

"I prefer Tina's answer," Elaine said.

"Of course you do," Quinn said smirking at her.

"My fairy tale is going to start," Tina looked proud of herself. As he and Dave sat down in the two chairs that were closest to the door. The once clear orb smoked over and inside the mist he could see that scenery of a farm show up and two figures were working around a farm. There was no mistaking one of them looked like Azimio and the "father" looked like Schuester.

"My father is Schuester," the real world Azimio asked from his seat.

"You take after your mother," Tina shrugged, "also don't talk."

In the orb, Azimio and Schuester were working hard when a carriage came coming up the road to their house. The carriage came to a stop outside the house.

"Where the hell are you going," Azimio asked his father, "and who the hell are they?"

"There from the king," Schue said, "I'll be out in a second. We just need to talk for a few minutes."

Orb!azimio watched the house for a while as he pulled potatoes from the ground. "That man is up to something," he muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, both Schuester and the man from the carriage came out.

"Boy is it true," The man said approaching orb!Azimio, "What you can do."

Azimio paused what he was doing, "That I do what?"

"That you can spin gold from hay," The man asked. The Azimio in the orb gaped at the man.

"Yes, it's completely true that he can do it," Orb!Schue said, smiling a little to widely, "If it was a lie we would all die from this and we all know that we all want to live."

"What the fuck," Azimio asked. He looked completely horrified only for seconds later to being yanked into the carriage and soon delivered to a room full of hay and one spindle.

"Make us some gold thread boy or die," the guard said, "if you make some you can marry the princess and become King." The guard said before leaving.

"That sounds great," Orb!Azimio said, "Only problem I have is I can't do that."

"But I can," said a female voice behind him. Orb!Azimio turned around quickly he didn't see anyone in the room before. She looked like Elaine

"Who the hell are you," he asked, "You were not there before."

"Meh, I come and go as I please," the Elaine lookalike said grinning cheekily at him, "so you are in a bit of a bind what with not being able to change hay into gold."

"Yeah you got that right, beautiful," Azimio said, "and now I am just waiting for my death. Yay!"

"Awwww, don't be like that," the orb Elaine or Rumplestiltskinna said, "If you ask really nicely maybe I'll do it. I mean there is a price."

"Honey, if you can do this for me I would give you almost anything you want," Azimio told her.

"Nothing really your first born son," she said, "if you end up marrying this princess and she find out the first born can't even be raised by her it would piss her off."

"Deal," Azimio said not caring about the outcome.

"Now we just seal this with a kiss," She said smiling at him before yanking into a rough kiss. "Well now I have to work dearie. Great making a business deal with you."

Orb!Azimio rubbed his lips before saying, "yeah, thanks."

Elaine laughed while getting to work. The orb Azimio watched her for a few hours before falling asleep. It wasn't until the next day that he woke up to a room full of gold thread that he realized the woman told the truth.

"Well fuck me," he said, "How in the hell did she do that?" He stared for a few seconds when the door to the cell was opened and the guard, a man in a crown and a woman in a Tiara.

"So you are the gold spinner," the man said to Azimio. A Santana lookalike around the room looking irritated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Azimio said.

"You passed the test," Orb!Santana said, "You will be put in another room to do three times as much as this room in Hay."

Azimio stared, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I am not, cabrón," Orb!Santana said, "You'll do this or die."

"Anything for you princess," Said Orb!Azimio, gritting his teeth. So he was moved to another room. "Hey lady you are around somewhere, I need someone help,"

"Sure handsome," said the Elaine in the orb behind him, "Need more gold thread I see."

"You got it beautiful," he said, grinning, "You are willing to help me out?"

"Sure you can give me your first female child," she told him.

"You got yourself a deal," Azimio said grinning. Elaine grinned at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll get right on that," She said.

So she got to work and the next day there was a jail cell full of gold thread.

Santana and her father showed up. Santana looked around the room and ordered to have Azimio to be taken to another room with three times the hay to be made into gold.

That night Elaine showed up again.

"So beautiful what do you want this time," Azimio asked, "so far you are going to have my first born son and my first born daughter. What else do you want?"

"One kiss would be payment enough," Elaine laughed. So they did and she went back to work.

The next morning the jail cell was full of golden thread when the princess and King came to check.

"Well my dear, he has proven his hand in marriage," the king said to the princess.

Santana snapped, "Fine I will marry him tomorrow."

That night Azimio sat in a new room. "Okay, lady I am going to need your help one more time. To get out of a engagement that I don't want."

"Sure bro, but what would you give me in return?"

"My everlasting gratitude," he told her hesitating.

"Not good enough," she answered.

"Would you taking me help," Azimio asked, "as in my hand in marriage?"

"Deal."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Why was that just good enough?"

"So far I asked for your first born son and your first born daughter why wouldn't I want you as well?"

"Point," Orb Azimio said.

"Now Kiss me big guy," Orb!Elaine said.

"But before we go I need your name," Azimio told her.

Orb!Elaine told him smiling, "It's Rumplie. So are you going to kiss me?"

"My name is Azimio and I am," Azimio told her before kissing.

The orb then went white in gas and cleared.

"That was interesting," Kurt said. It was like watching a movie. "That had a lot of cussing in it."

"Yeah it's going to be fun teaching you," Quinn said, smiling at him from across the room. That night after doing his nightly moisturizing routine before he went to sleep he asked himself what was he getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next morning just as he was getting his hair done in walked Quinn from the hall. "Hey, Kurt ready for a hard day of work."

"Of course," Kurt answered, "So what are we doing today anyway."

"Well we need to make everything for the fairy tales," Quinn told him, "the world they live in. We are the ones that end up shoving them into the world. We are the ones who end up putting them into the orb for processing and for us all to see if the fairytale is public material worthy."

"Hmmm."

"It's going to be okay," Quinn told him while pulling him into a side hug, "It's going to be a challenge but it's fun. I'm going to miss it. Let's go for breakfast." The two were soon walking down the hallway.

"I am ready for the challenge," Kurt said, "Wait why will you miss it?"

"When my contract is up I will not be re-signing. I am ready to move on," Quinn told him.

"When's that going to be," Kurt asked.

Quinn just smiled at him, "I am kind of living in denial about that day coming up. I am going to miss it here. Life here is easy but you need some hardship to grow. I used this place to heal and now I need to go."

"Does everyone leave at one point," Kurt asked.

Quinn hesitated for a second, "I am hoping so. Let's get some cereal."

When walking into the dining room. They helped themselves to some of the cereal and bowls that was on the table.

"Why is she drinking from a Sippy cup," Kurt asked.

"One no drinking is Sippy from cup," Elaine told him, before taking a sip from her Sippy cup.

Sam laughed, "She's been drinking from a Sippy cup for the last six months she hasn't realized it yet."

"hmmm."

"So, who's taking Kurt today," Santana asked, "I am not wanting some newbie around my ferrets."

"I'm sorry, your ferrets," Kurt asked.

"I am the zombie ferret handler," Santana told him, "I look after the ferrets and the machinery that runs this place. It's a boring job but someone has to do it."

Kurt hesitated before asking, "The ones that eat 'cotton candy'?"

"Those are the ones."

"Kurt, you will be going with Elaine to work today."

Kurt turned to stare at the woman in question fall headfirst asleep into her cereal bow.

"Wake am I," Elaine yelped, "Milk nose there's in."

"Joy," Kurt couldn't help grumble. He didn't see Elaine being much help. So when he found himself in her work lab to find beanbags in corners he wasn't pleased.

"Hey Kurt have this," Elaine said throwing a notepad at him, "You won't need this until later but I am giving you this as a gift that you will need tons of. It's kind of like diapers. You give new parents diapers because babies shit a lot."

"Now your first lesson in being a fairy," Elaine said plopping down into her beanbag chair, "is that you need to know plotting. When you are a fairy godmother. You have to plot the story. I plot each and every one of the stories. I don't plot well in life because I like falling with punches which leads me to fall with the punches"

"That sounds good."

"Another thing," Elaine said, "Always make room for your characters to breath in your plots. It's like life, not everything goes as planned. People do things that they shouldn't and people don't do things that they should have done. People screw up, things change and always should be prepared for that. You can't always be prepared for shit to happen but just remember you may very well decide that Little Red Riding Hood is going to be eaten by the wolf but in the end she is keeping him as a pet or she's killing him and making wolf soup. So always be prepared for that shit to come. Now for your homework this week I want you to write me a plot and I will look it over. Any questions?"

"How do you plot," Kurt asked.

"I do it by multi-level number, alphabetical and bullet points," Elaine shrugged. I write practically everything out. I know my characters inside and out. They rarely run away and do shit I don't want them to do on my watch because I know them so well but it does happen so be prepared. There are other ways such as the snowflakes concept where you take one line and you snowball it into a story. Let's take Little Red Riding Hood again. You take the sentence: 'Little Red Riding Hood goes visiting her Grandmother to only be eaten by a wolf.' Then you snow ball from that with writing summaries and shit. It takes longer I feel."

"That makes sense," Kurt said.

"So write me a plot," Elaine said handing him a pen from her desk, "I will tell you if it's crap or not."

For the rest of the day Kurt found himself writing plots bringing it to Elaine and having her turn them down. The three he wrote.

"Okay, can I have a computer to write this out," Kurt asked as someone knocked on the door.

Elaine told him with out looking up from her computer screen, "No. Also Dave just walk in already."

"It's four you two," Dave said, "Just coming to get your prisoner. Eating and all."

"But he's my prisoner and I am forcing him to do that learning thing," Elaine whined.

"I am going with him," Kurt said jumping up from his seat and heading towards Dave.

"No stay prisoner."

"I'm going."

"No Stay."

"Your crazy."

"But I am considering getting a sex change so that we can be together," Elaine yelled out at him. Kurt and Dave turned and stared at her. "What? It's not like I was saying shit about 'corrective camps' and shit because those don't work and anyone who works in those should be taken out and shot. Beside Kurt's sexy."

"You would be the first," Kurt said, trying hard not to smile, "in a very long time."

"Honey, you have been hanging out with the wrong people."

"Damn straight," Dave muttered looking Kurt up and down appreciating Kurt's appearance.

"See, Dave agrees with me and he has awesome taste in men," Elaine said smiling at them, "Go on you two. I am way behind in work. I'll catch up later.

"C'mon lets go eat," Dave said.

"So, Dave is there anything we do around here then eat, sleep or work."

"A lot. We have our hobbies. Sam, Az and I throw around a ball. The girls and Sam are part of a stitch and bitch together. Actually everybody goes to that at one point or another."

"You have went to a Stitch and Bitch," Kurt said, not quite sure why that amused him.

Dave paused and looked defensive, "Yeah, all of the best conversations happens there."

"I'm sorry you just don't seem the type to be into that stuff. What kind of stitching do you do?"

"Knitting or crocheting?"

"The one with one needle," Dave said, "Mercedes is teaching me."

"How good are you at it?"

Dave laughed out loud, "I am crap at it actually." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But I am getting better."

"I don't doubt it. So are we heading to the dining room," Kurt asked, changing the subject, "or someplace else?"

Dave stared, "Um the dining room or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Is there any where else," Kurt asked. He was curious about the world he was living and working in. Fairy World seemed very small.

"Well there is the garden and the zombie ferret generators are another. There is also the swing set and the church. Only Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes go there."

"Right the zombie ferrets," Kurt said, nodding his head in disbelief.

"They are real," Dave insisted.

Kurt sighs before deciding to lie, "I believe you." He couldn't believe that there was such a thing as zombie ferrets that ate only cotton candy. That was just a lot on the bizarre side.

"And you are lying," Dave pointed out, "Look one day next week you will get to meet them. There cute little guys."

"It's hard to deny something exists with proof in front of you," Kurt said stopping.

"The theory of evolution, is disputed by a lot of people and that has a shit load of proof it's true" Dave said.

Kurt thought about it for a second, "but they are all idiots."

"True," Dave laughed as they walked into the dining room.

"What's so funny," Quinn asked, both Tina and her were playing a game of cards.

"Nothing," Dave told her, "What are you two playing?"

"Crib," Tina said with out looking up.

"Huh," Dave said.

"Dinner's in the stove," Quinn told them, "It will be ready in a half hour. Dave, Don't peak you are bad for peaking."

"I wasn't going to peak," Dave yelped. Quinn gave him an unimpressed look of disbelief.

"He peaks," Kurt asked.

"All the time," Tina informed him, "They just get so impatient. You are not going to be like that are you Kurt?"

"Of course not," Kurt said sitting down beside them.

"Because all of you have never checked up on me when I am cooking and at least I don't nag," Dave whined.

"It's not nagging if the time before the last time you cooked everyone came down with food poisoning," Quinn pointed out.

Dave pouted, "I am getting better."

"Of course you are," Quinn said before both her and Tina finish their hand. Quinn went and pulled out a casserole as Kurt and Tina cleaned the game off the table and put it away and settled the table. It was about that point everyone else came in. It wasn't until after clean up that Dave asked Kurt to go walking with him in the gardens.

"So how do these plants grow here with out sun?"

"There is still sun that comes through those clouds," Dave said, as he laid out a blanket.

"So," Kurt said trying to think of a subject.

"So, what kind of movies were going on in the movie world at the moment since 2012?"

"Well the 50 Shades series was made into a trilogy. The Avengers got a sequel, several sequels actually. They did a remake of Sound of Music."

"Really," Dave asked, "Okay what's 50 Shades and were the Avengers sequels any good? Also Sound of Music."

"Fifty Shades is a twilight fan fiction made into a book made into a movie."

Dave nodded, "So stupid people still are a majority."

"Joss Whedon did all the Avengers so they were all fabulous," Kurt went on and, "And the Sound of Music was amazing but will never be seen as up to par because it was missing something."

"Well Joss Whedon being awesome at his job isn't exactly news," Dave said, "and the only thing really missing from any remakes of sound of Music would most likely be Julie Andrews."

Kurt looked at him surprised, "Exactly?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Don't be so shocked."

"I'm so sorry. You just don't seem the type for musicals," Kurt said, flushing.

"My parents and I watched it a few times together when I was a kid," Dave explained, "and no it wasn't my kind of thing. Made the parents happy though so."

As the night progressed, the two got physically closer as the night progressed. It wasn't until Kurt laughed at something Dave said before realizing that after a while both him and Dave faces were just a couple of inches a part. His whole body became more aware of the man beside him. Dave's eyes were a hazel that popped out. Dave smelt a mixture of what they had for dinner, a faint chemical, old spice and something that was uniquely Dave all mixed into one. It was when they were almost kissing that he thanked every fictional deity in the world that he was gay.

"What the fuck," yelped Dave yanking away from Kurt from something bouncing into their lap, "For Christ sake, Skippy, How in the hell did you escape you little cock blocker." Kurt could only stare at the creature in Dave's lap. The little cock blocker was indeed a dead ferret. It's hair and skin was in patches.

"That's a ferret," Kurt said, gaping, "It's –"

"A Zombie," Dave said, rolling his eyes, "told you that they existed. Look Kurt. I. Let's bring this little guy back to Santana, okay?"

"Sure," Kurt said, not sure if he should be cursing Skippy's existence or celebrate it. It was too soon after Blaine, right? He was given Skippy as Dave folded up their blanket. Skippy kept licking his wrist and Kurt couldn't help but look down on the creature and think it was kind of cute. They walked in silence, both not knowing what to say to the other. The two ending up in front of Santana's living quarters.

"I hope she's home," Dave grumbled knocking on the door that Kurt came to realize was on the right of his own apartment, Kurt quickly handing over the ferret to Dave. A few minutes later the Latina woman opened her door, "Hey Santana you lost someone."

Santana rolled her eyes as she took the ferret away from the two men, "How did Skippy escape again?"

"You're the ferret expert not me," Dave said shrugging, "go steal some tin foil bat it around, maybe you will figure it out."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yes because that totally works. I'll take him back in the morning." She soon slammed her door into their face.

"Well isn't she a bottle of sunshine," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you should see her when it's _that_ time of month," Dave said, shuddering, "She's as fun as being thrown into a bag of wet cats. All of them get that way. She's the worst." Kurt shuddered. He's always been more emotionally closer to woman and when ever a large group of woman had there period. He would join them in the moodiness.

"Let's not talk about that time of month," Kurt said, "So see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," Dave said before both him and Dave walk back to their perspective rooms. Before Kurt could go into his place Dave pulled him into a hug. Kurt noticed how nice Dave's arms felt around him and how good Dave smelt for someone who looks like they need someone else to dress them. He reminded him of his Dad.

That night Kurt snuggled into his bed and dreamt of ferrets and big strong arms holding him close. The very next day he found himself again working with Elaine. "Okay bro your issue is that you writing is not organic. Now I am not a religious person but I will be using a religious metaphor. When writing you are god, you control your characters and their environment but you need to give them breathing room. You know everything about their health so you can say for example that if they wasn't hit by a bus, they would have died from cancer that infected them in the right lung in their sixties."

"Do you have a point," Kurt asked.

"The character should have some say on their destiny, like you and I do, Freedom of expression, Freedom of will. Imaginary people are still people."

"Right," Kurt said staring at Elaine.

"You don't believe me but you need write me Little Red riding hood. Give me every thing you know about the world. Every thing! Even shit you don't need."

"… What?"

"Just do as I say. There is method to my madness," Elaine said, "Now again write me shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Kurt found himself getting into the grooves of Fairy World as time went by. He also found him self-starting to open up to the people in it. Both him and Mercedes quickly found that they enjoyed talking because their similarities. They both liked fashion and music. The two found that they could sit and just listen to the greats, the spoke of Eliza, Michael and Elton. They would talk about the latest fashions that they were able to find out about. They were talking about older fashions.

"White boy," Mercedes laughed. "What the hell have you done with Karofsky?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kurt told her.

Mercedes sighed, "He acts like a love sick fool around you."

Kurt smiled, "He's just nice."

"Kurt, he looks at you like as if you are the greatest thing that came into his life since he found out how to use the microwave."

Kurt stared at her flabbergasted, "I have never seen him have issues in the kitchen."

"The first time I ever had eaten any of his cooking, I threw up he was that bad and the boy was not sorry. But you mention once that seeing other men cook is sexy he is researching cooking books and cooking on his spare time. He has had Quinn helping him learn. That boy wants to impress you badly because he is a love sick puppy."

"David's just nice," Kurt said.

"Sure and Sam is just cuddly with me," Mercedes countered, "He has a huge puppy crush on you."

"Besides I just recently got out of a relationship," Kurt pointed out, "Isn't it too soon to move on from a long term relationship that fast now?"

"The guy that also moved on before he even broke up with you. Kurt, if a guy is like that you don't have to give him time to move past him," Mercedes countered.

Kurt stared at her, "I am thinking that your Cinderella would look beautiful in a gold color."

"Kurt your changing the subject," Mercedes said annoyed.

"I just don't want to talk about this."

"Alright but you should think about what your intentions and where your guy's relationship is heading fast because that boy has heart in his eyes and he will be wanting to know if you want to date him or not. Dave and I may have had our differences in the past but he is actually a good guy."

"I know that," Kurt said.

"Good."

"Now, Gold on Tina. Definitely going with the gold," Mercedes muttered, "What do you think of the drawing of these glass slippers."

"Those are beautiful," Kurt said.

Mercedes groaned, "I know. If I could I would make them to keep for myself. I do a good job"

"They would be painful," Kurt pointed out faintly.

"Pain is always okay for fashion."

"Oh I agree with you on that," Kurt said, "I have worn several items in my closet that were high on the pain scale but were so fabulous it was worth it."

"Hey you two," Dave said, walking into the room.

"Speaking of the Devil," Mercedes said before grinning at the man, "Hey Dave."

"Quinn's showing of Rapunzel is on to night," Dave said.

"We know," Mercedes said before giving Kurt a look.

"Well, I am hear to pick you guys up from your whatever," David said, his tone sharp with annoyance.

"C'mon, there's going to be beer," Dave whined, "and I am in a real need for a beer at this moment."

"You poor thing," Mercedes said snorting, "and you think I should feel sorry for you."

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Fine we are going," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

Kurt about to follow her when Dave touched his shoulder, he stopped confused,

"You two coming," asked Mercedes turning to look at them as she was heading out the door.

"Yeah we'll just catch up," Kurt said, smiling at his friend.

"Sure Kurt," Mercedes said, before turning to Dave, "Dave is Sam at the Orb already or do I have to get him?"

"Your boyfriend is most likely still in his lab," Dave told her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'll go get him," before walking out of the room.

"Kurt I do like you," Dave said, after she was out of the room.

"What do you want me to say to that," Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Dave said, "I just wanted to tell you that I like you. You don't have to feel the same things back. I just want you to know that. I do find you very attractive."

"Thank you for telling me that," Kurt said, feeling unsure of what to do, "Do you want me to feel the same things back?"

"Yeah of course I do. I was told when I first got here that I should always be honest and I have been trying that after. It works. I was also told to respect people's emotions. So even if you just want to be friends with me I'll be okay with it," Dave said.

"I don't know what I feel for you," Kurt said, "it's been a while since anyone has been actually interested in me in any way. In fact you are the first of two to be interested in me first. The first I turned away because of my boyfriend I had didn't like us talking."

"You listened to this guy tell you who you could be friends with," Dave asked.

Kurt laughed hollowly, "I was in high school and the boyfriend and I ended up in a seven year relationship before we split so it wasn't that bad of a relationship."

Dave just nodded his head before pulling Kurt into a side hug, "C'mon let's get out of here."

When they walk in Quinn was handing out coolers and beers what. The two walked in silence

"Great. The whole gangs here now are you going to tell us what's these for," Azimio said.

"I have an announcement," Quinn said, as both Dave and Kurt sat down, Kurt sitting between Dave and Mercedes. "This will be my last fairy tail made as in a month from now I will be leaving fairy world. I wanted to tell you this tonight before Will arrives here tomorrow before my meeting with him."

The group started whispering among themselves.

"Why," Tina asked.

"It's just time for me to move on," Quinn said, "I have been here so long and it would be the healthiest for me to go and face the world again."

"This is going to be the last Quinn fairy tale," Elaine whispered, "this feels so wrong."

"Please be happy for me. I just need this."

Sam getting up and hugged her, "I am going to miss you, Quinn. You will always be part of this family."

"Yeah," Tina said, "It's not going to be the same with out you."

"We'll miss you Quinn," Kurt said. He was starting to like the girl.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too," Quinn said, "now on to the show." Sam and her shared a smile before they both sat down as Sam wrapped an arm around Mercedes.

As they sat down the fairy tale started of Rapunzel. It started off with Dave as Rapunzel. Which was hilarious with this long blonde wig on his head. It featured Tina as the wicked witch keeping David in the tower. Until one day a prince, Kurt actually, came and climbed the tower in pursuit of the beautiful sounds of a baritone. They all watched as the long haired Kurt and David fell in love quickly leading to Kurt seducing Dave off screen and Impregnating him. It wasn't until Evil witch Tina noticed the change in Dave's body weight that she scolded him.

Evil Witch Tina scolded him for his foolishness and casts him out. Prince Kurt arrives back and when pulled up to find out the fait of his lover through himself from the tower. Only blinding him by the fall and not leading to the prince's neck being broken. The orb followed the tails of Prince Kurt walking for a while; Until Kurt hears the beautiful tone of his lover again. He watched himself call out for his David. The now short haired David, a lot heavier and as soon as he saw his lover the Dave in the orb ran to and embraced him. The two cried at finally being able to be with each other once again. Once they parted they found that David tears actually. When Kurt could see David again he hugged his lover before bringing his lover back to his palace so that they could live happily ever after.

Through out the story, Kurt slowly drank five beers and he noticed Dave had only been sipping at his one. Elaine somehow was even able to sneak Kurt two shouts of heavy liquor. On the way out Dave took the fact that Kurt did not seem to be able to walk a straight line to mean that he needed help. On the way out the Kurt over heard both Elaine and Quinn talking.

"Wow, Quinn that was so amazing," Elaine said, "What was your inspiration?"

"I used to dream that I would one day re-meet the first boy I fell in love with. I really don't care now if that happens or not now. Maybe one day we will meet again but I am not holding my breath."

"Good for you."

As Dave and Kurt stumbled down the hallway, David laughed as Kurt used his as a support for walking with, "Fuck Kurt, You are drunk."

"Just drunk enough to need your support," Kurt giggled as they reached the door, "and that is more because the floor won't stop moving."

"The floor doesn't seem to be moving for me," Dave said, grinning.

"That's because the floor likes you more than me," Kurt said, with a nod, "It likes you more than me like the walls like you more than me."

"Is that so. The walls and floor like me." Dave shook his head and grinned at him. Kurt didn't think he believed him.

"Yep, the walls and floor like you," Kurt insisted when they reached the door to his Quarters, "but want to know a secret?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"I really like you, too," Kurt said seriously.

"Oh," Dave said, "want to know a secret?"

"What," Kurt asked, leaning into Dave and holding his body up by wrapping his arm's around Dave's shoulders.

"I think you are really drunk," Dave whispered.

"Not drunk," Kurt said before placing a soft, sloppy kiss on Dave's mouth. When he pulled back Dave was just staring at him. "You taste good."

He could here Dave swallow something before saying, "your definitely drunk."

"Not drunk" Kurt muttered before pulling Dave into another kiss and another and saying between each kiss, "please kiss me back."

When Kurt leaned forward, Dave met him in the middle and kissed back. Kurt licked into Dave's mouth he their tongues rubbing up against each other. It wasn't until the two found they needed air that they pulled away from the kiss. The two stared at each other for a second before Kurt felt himself being pushed into his apartment door, his arms rapping around Dave's body. He felt his dick become harder and it throbbed. Dave's hands were feeling Kurt's chest up. Kurt slowly pulled Dave's tucked in shirt from his pants to touch Dave's warm skin. Dave gasped before licking into Kurt's mouth.

Dave licked into Kurt's lips. Kurt groaned into the kiss. He could taste Dave just a little bit more. He tasted the popcorn and the rum and coke on Dave's tongue, their tongues softly rubbing against each other.

He could feel Dave pull his shirt from his pants so Dave could put his hands under his shirt and run his hand's down Kurt's sides. He yanked Dave closer to him by grabbing his shirt causing Dave to grab his ass and pull him closer to his body. He could feel Dave's own penis pushing into him. Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as the two pushed and grinded into each other to gain release. Dave picked him up and Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave to get closer to feel Dave's dick causing their pelvic area to rub together as they humped each other. Kurt pulled away from the kiss.

"David," Kurt whimpered as he felt Dave start mouthing an area on his neck. He felt Dave's hips quicken in pace before biting. Kurt gasped and soon was also humping Dave back harder feeling. It wasn't long after that he felt his orgasm hit him. Kurt slowly unwound his legs from Dave's waist.

"Um, that was different," muttered Dave into Kurt's hair.

Kurt buried his head into Dave's shoulder, "Yeah."

"I have never done that before in a semi-public area." Dave sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Me neither," Kurt said letting out a shallow little laugh, "It was good."

"Yeah," David said, "I think I should go."

"Yeah," Kurt said as he opened his door, "Or you could come in and cuddle with me in my bed."

"I could do that," Dave nodded his head. Kurt smiled at the man in front of him before opening his door and letting him in.

The next morning Dave crawled out of his bed an hour before they needed to get up and kissed Kurt goodbye. Kurt didn't see Dave at breakfast, so, when Santana pulled him aside for help with the ferrets that morning he gladly went

Kurt stared down at the big ball full of zombie ferrets running around. Some of them look worse for ware then others. He could see a cotton candy machine in the corner large enough to feed the ferrets. "I can't believe that they exist."

"Yep, they exist," muttered Santana under her breath, "Shit I need to pull Skippy, Marley, Ladybug and Katana. You will be sewing up Skippy because he's the easiest. I'll handle the other three." Santana turn around and smacked a red button causing everything below to stop. "I'm going down to get them. If you touch anything I will cut you. Do you understand me?"

"Okay," Kurt said, "I won't touch anything."

"Good."

Kurt watched her grab a carrier before make her way down the stair and make her way into the ball. In the ball she seemed to move quickly around the ball quickly even with a bunch of ferrets clinging to her. Kurt smiled as the woman getting the ferrets. As soon as she walked in the woman softened towards them. She slowly picked up the ones she needed before heading up.

"So, you always bang people in the hallway," Santana asked handing him a ferret.

Kurt choked, "I – what?"

"You and Dave grinding in the hallway," Santana said rolling her eyes, "I know about it because I live in the apartment beside you."

"So you saw how much," Kurt asked. He felt flush.

"Enough to know that you want to start bouncing on his big fat cock. Here is Skippy and his missing arm."

"So we meet again," Kurt said, looking down at the weird zombie ferret before look up at Santana, "So how do you sew back an arm on a moving creature."

"Grab that bottle of sugar water and douse it on his stomach. He'll lick it off."

"And bites," Kurt asked looking down at the flesh missing creature with a missing right eye. It was oddly enough equally both cute and disgusting to look at.

"Harmless," Santana shrugged, "If they bite hard enough to break the skin, the worst that happens is you bleed."

"Just don't hurt him okay," Santana said, "He might get moody but just don't hurt him."

"I won't," Kurt said. He didn't think they were talking about the ferret any more.

"Good."

"Can I ask you something," Kurt asked, fiddling with Skippy's stitches. He wondered momentarily if he was hurting the little guy.

"Sure."

"Why is Dave so tight lipped about his past?"

Santana paused for a moment, "It's his story to tell. If he wants to tell you he would. Just don't make Dave into a rebound relationship. If you want to date him, Date him. If you just want to fuck him tell him you just want to be fuck buddies"

Kurt paused and thought about what she said. Was he ready for a relationship? Did he do fuck buddies? Could he just have sex with someone, especially someone like Dave who sometimes catches looking at him like as if he is the most special thing in his life?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Hey, Dave," Kurt said, turning down the corner seeing Dave going into his room.

"Oh Hey Kurt," Dave said smiling at him. Kurt noticed that Dave had a smudge of dirt on his face. Before Kurt knew it he was licking a thumb and rubbing the dirt smudge with his finger. Dave stepped back for a second before leaning back into the touch.

Kurt's eyes widened at his actions, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wasn't ready for the spit bath," Dave said, "the last time someone did that to me I was twelve and it was my Mom."

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you too."

Dave shuffled his feet for a second while he hitched his back before licking his lips, "This doesn't have anything to do with last night, does it?"

"Sort of," Kurt told him, honestly, "and to do with the fact that I do really like you and I just want to say that I would like to date you."

"As in be boyfriends with each other," Dave asked, "and I feel like a I am thirteen years old at the moment."

Kurt laughed, "me too. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Tonight," Dave asked.

"Sure," Kurt said, nodding his head, "tonight."

Dave licked his lips, "At what time?"

"How about in two hours from now? We could meet in the Dining hall."

Dave looked like he was thinking about it, "Sure. That sounds like a plan."

"Good," Kurt smiled at the man in front of him, "I'll see you then."

That night when getting ready he pulled apart his closet looking for clothes. In high school, he would have had a bunch of his girl friends over helping him search for clothes or he would have helped one of them to find clothes for one of her dates but this was different. Kurt couldn't help but feel both nauseous and excited. It's been a while since he has been on a date. It was only six months in to his relationship with Blaine that they forgo the actual going on date. This was exciting. So when he went in to pack for the date. He found a picnic basket. He liked Dave. Dave was dependable, safe and comfortable. He didn't have to question if Dave found him attractive. It was nice.

When walking to the Dining hall, picnic basket in tow. Dave was wearing a blue polo and a pair of khaki's, both items were a size too big. He looked tasty even though he needs a better sense of fashion. Kurt smiled to himself and couldn't help but think something that made him freeze up. That thought being, 'I think I love you.' As soon as Dave looked up he knew that somewhere along the month that Dave was falling for him too and he didn't know which terrified him most.

"I see you are ready," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Dave said, licking his lips before smiling softly at Kurt, "Hi Kurt."

Kurt swallowed before saying, "David."

"I can carry the picnic basket if you want," Dave said. He looked as nervous as Kurt felt.

"Sure," Kurt said, "if you would like."

David nodded before stepping into Kurt's personal bubble and taking the handle of the basket from Kurt before softly kissing him. "You look amazing tonight but you always do."

"You are looking a lot nicer then usual," Kurt said smiling at Dave. The two just looked at each other in silence.

"You two going to just stand their all day or what," Santana asked as Elaine and her walked in between them "Now move we need to get our eat on."

"Yay food," Elaine said, as the two walked into the dining hall.

"We should go," Dave said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "so how was your day?"

"It's been good. I finished making someone for the orbs for Mercedes today. She is doing –"

"Cinderella," Kurt said, "Which character?"

"Cinderella herself," Dave said laughing, "She tends to focus on the wardrobe and characters before plot. So she has them made first. She's a people person."

"She is an amazing human being," Kurt agreed. He liked Mercedes.

When walking into the garden he was taken aback by the difference it had taken since the last time he saw it the week before.

"This place is always getting more beautiful," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it is," whispered Dave, "c'mon lets set up the picnic."

As they laid the blanket out for them, it didn't take long for them to chatter over the handful of Sandwiches Kurt made.

"I wasn't to sure what you like on sandwiches," Kurt said, "So if I got it wrong I am sorry."

"I can eat almost anything but mushrooms," Dave said shrugging.

"Mushrooms?"

Dave blushed, "I can't stand the texture. Anything you don't like eating?"

Kurt nodded, "I don't particularly like the taste of Shellfish. It always grosses me out and I still don't know why."

"Texture. Bad first times having some."

Kurt shrugged.

"So How was your day," Dave said.

"Well, I have been with Santana today," Kurt said, "Skippy was a little torn up."

"Oh," Dave said, "What happened to him."

"One of his legs fell off," Kurt said, shrugging, "I felt sorry for the poor little guy."

"Yeah, Skippy is one of the favorite ferrets in this place, although we don't talk about them much. He's a good ferret."

"Yeah, he is," Kurt said, nibbling into his sandwich, "He kept trying to lick me in the process of sewing him up."

Dave nodded before taking a bite of his sandwich. After he swallowed, "Yeah he can be a sweetheart." Kurt smiled at Dave for the rest of the meal they ate in silence. It wasn't until after Dave's last bite that Kurt noticed a little bit of mayonnaise on the corner of Dave's mouth, so he lean forward and licked it away. Dave turned and stared at him surprised at Kurt doing so.

"Sorry you had something on your face," Kurt apologized before being pulled into a kiss by Dave.

"Kurt never be sorry for kissing me," Dave muttered, "You taste delicious."

Kurt gasped as they started pecking at each other's, "David. Ditto." The two slowly starting to make out, Kurt becoming completely aware of Dave's body as he slowly crawled into the other man's lap. He couldn't help but feel acutely aware of everything about Dave from the texture of Dave's skin and clothes to the fact that his body smelt of Old Spice down to his taste, which was of the sandwiches they just ate. He was noting every noise they were both making quietly. He felt Dave's hard on pressing into his body and he wanted to push into it up

"David we need to stop making out now," Kurt said.

Dave gulped, "Okay but you need to get off of me." Kurt nodded his head but didn't move. "Kurt you need to get off because I really want to touch you a lot." Kurt couldn't move his body. "Kurt fuck," Dave said before grabbing Kurt's head and pulling him into a kiss before rolling them over on the blanket. Kurt wrapping his legs around the other man bring them closer together as they rubbed against .

"Shit, Kurt," Dave said pulling away from Kurt, "I shouldn't have done that."

Kurt pulled Dave back down for again into another kiss causing Dave to whimper. It was then he pushed Dave away, "your right we should stop." He quickly found Dave untangling himself from Kurt.

"We should pack up," Dave said, "One thing we can say we have is chemistry."

"Oh I would definitely agree about that," Kurt said. The smiled at each other before getting up and putting all of their stuff away. "Walk me back to my place?"

"Sure," Dave said, grabbing the picnic basket in one hand and Kurt's right hand. Kurt found himself leaning on David. He was enjoying Dave's company.

"Well, I guess this is good night," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Dave muttered before kissing Kurt as Kurt dropped his basket and grabbed a hold of Dave's shirt.

"Come in side," Kurt pleaded, "I want you sleeping beside me tonight."

"Okay," Dave said, "I can do that."

"Good."

That night Kurt found himself wrapped in Dave's arms feeling more at peace than he had in a long time. He was starting to like his home but he couldn't help wonder how long this feeling would last.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"So this is the place you put all of your data," Tina said, pointing to what looked like an old fashion typewriter, "This basically creates the fairy tale world. Whatever information you put in will make this world more real. So a lot of information can be helpful but you should keep it to the environment you have."

"Are you okay Tina," Kurt asked.

Tina smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just going to miss Quinn when she leaves."

"Oh," Kurt said, "I'll miss her too. She's nice."

"Let's get you through your lesson and in three weeks you can have your first fairy tale done," Tina said, before gulping, "So I just type my notes out and they go into that orb over there but what about the characters. Well you have to go to Dave about making them and with the four characters you have. It would be done in four days easily."

"So how is things with David," Tina asked.

"we're good," Kurt said.

"That's good," Tina said, "I am happy for both you and Dave. It's nice to see couple although after Quinn leaves it's just going to be Santana and I are going to be the single people around here."

"Wait you and Quinn are just friends. I always thought you and Quinn were… a little more then just friends," Kurt said staring.

"No we have sex with each other but we're not dating," Tina shrugged, "I love Quinn but I am not in love with her. I just want her happy in life and that place wasn't always going to be here and I am okay with that. I knew Quinn was leaving for a while now. She told me she was thinking about it a year ago so I'll miss her and wish her happiness. Sometimes talking with a partner, even if just a friend is nice."

Kurt nodded his head. Tina sounded right.

* * *

So later that night, Kurt found himself knocking on Dave's door.

"Hey Kurt," Dave said answering the door only wearing a towel, "I didn't know you were coming over. Want to come in."

Oh god I forgot how sexy you are naked," Kurt muttered. Dave gulped, his body going tense.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Who were you expecting," Kurt asked, amused, "I should be going."

"No stay."

"I should leave."

"One kiss before you leave," Dave asked, his voice seemed deeper.

Kurt let out half a laugh, "I don't think I can stop at just one."

"Good," Dave said before taking an extra step towards Kurt and placing a kiss on Kurt's mouth before pulling Kurt into the apartment and slamming the door behind them. Kurt soon was turning them around and pressing Dave against the door.

"Where's the bedroom," Kurt asked which Dave pulled him across the room to the bedroom. It wasn't until weeks later they started noticing that most of there evening lead to them going to the others place or that they were both slowly moving into each other's place. Every night one would end up in the other's apartment asking just one question with the same answer.

"Stay the night with me. Please?" Dave asked.

Kurt nodded his head. He was enjoying the touching that he was allowed to have with Dave in this world. It is a very different relationship from what he had from Blaine. He missed the old Blaine the one he first met. The teenage dream but he likes this better. It was a little bit more full filling. He didn't have to be perfect. It was time to start letting the past go and feel good about the now.

Kurt quickly found out that Dave had ticklish feet and that his nipples were extremely sensitive to touch. Kurt also found that Dave had a huge kink for Kurt's hip bones and that Dave loved to bottom which was fine because Kurt found he enjoy topping a lot. Kurt was also enjoying the fact that Dave it turned out had a huge oral kink and loved sucking Kurt's cock.

Dave found that Kurt loved his ears being played with and sucked on. He found that Kurt also loved to tie Dave up and tease him for hours on end with sexual frustration. He also found that Kurt's favorite position in bed was strangely doggy style when he always assumed that it would be face to face. So when they found themselves in this position he wasn't surprised. He also wasn't surprised when Kurt kissed Dave between on the little mole on the back of his neck before he thrust into Dave. Dave groaned. "Fuck," He muttered.

Dave felt tight around Kurt's cock. He soon found Dave rolling away from him, and muttering about it being good. Kurt couldn't help but smirk. It might have been a while since the last time he topped but he was glad he wasn't receiving complaints about it.

Dave rolled on to his side, "come here. Come cuddle."

"I thought you would never ask," Kurt said, practically purring from sex after glow. He curled himself up to Dave. Dave wrapped Kurt as their legs intertwined to bring their bodies closer together.

"Kurt can I tell you something," Dave asked.

"Will it ruin the mood," Kurt asked, smiling into Dave's shoulder.

Dave hesitated before going on, "probably."

"Go on," Kurt said, snuggling in.

"I am here because in high school I was a closeted ass. I was on the football team, the hockey team. I bullied kids because of my issues with my sexuality and my body. I didn't want to be gay. I bullied and the kids found out. I started to get bullied. My best friend couldn't look at me."

Kurt frowned. Didn't Azimio say he was a best friend with Dave in high school?

"The kids I bullied didn't want to be near me so I was alone at school. My Dad became more distant. My mom when she found out told me I was diseased and tried signing me up for gay reassignment camps. When I found out about that. I ran. I ended up here. I slowly came around here and fell in love with myself again. Something I haven't felt for myself in a long time. You are my first boyfriend. My first partner ever."

Kurt bit his lip, "Dave, I wasn't your first time. Was I?"

"No, you weren't," Dave said, "there was two guy's before you that I fucked."

"Hmm," Kurt said. He was soon shifting his body so that he could kiss Dave again. His lips glided over Dave's with ease. Dave's mouth has became familiar and fit perfect to his. It was nice and becoming way too addicting. He soon felt Dave lick his bottom lip asking for entry. As soon as Kurt did they both groaned as their tongues petted each other. Kurt hands soon were entangling themselves into Dave's beautiful curls. Dave's hand left his side and were kneading Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned into Dave's mouth.

"What was that kiss for," Dave asked, when they both came up for hair.

"For telling me that. This is nice," Kurt said. He couldn't help but snuggle deeply into Dave's chest. The bigger man felt warm and safe. He fit perfectly against him and Kurt couldn't help but feel terrified of how nice this was. It was too good to be true. It had to be. Blaine was his teenage dream and his dream didn't work out how would this?

"Hey, you okay," Dave whispered, "You are going quiet on me."

"Oh, sorry just tired from our previous activities were very vigorous," Kurt half-lied before snuggling deeper into Dave's chest, "Jesus, you are so comfy to cuddle with."

"Same," Dave yawned as the two slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kurt and Dave both got up and when walking down to the common room to find both Azimio and Elaine walking in with them. Elaine's head buried into her husband's back using him as a guide to the common room.

"Morning, you two Azimio said grinning at them, "have fun evening last night?"

"Greatest cuddle fest ever," Dave told him, "Don't really want to know what you two did last night?'

"Morning Elaine," Kurt said to the female Adam. She grunted back in response. Kurt didn't believe that he would never find the woman's inability to function in the morning funny, cute or irritating. Kurt also noted the two also were still in there pajamas from the night before while both Dave and himself were already ready for work that day.

Dave, Kurt and Azimio went to the cupboard going to the cupboard to get their sustenance for the day. May that sustenance be: cereal, oatmeal or what ever would get them through the day. Kurt watched as Azimio poured a cup of coffee into a Sippy cup and placed it in front of his wife.

Elaine turned and looked at him, "the fuck why I am Sippy drinking cup?" the group burst out laughing.

Quinn looked up from her coffee, "Elaine, you are just realizing that now?"

"I how drink from now one," Elaine asked.

"For the last 8 months," Sam informed her.

"Don't one need I," Elaine said pouting, "good hand I cor-id-in-ation."

Santana rolled her eyes before sniping at the other female, "did you even here yourself talk? You sound like you are drunk."

"Good point that," Elaine said before turning to her husband, "Husband, smart is friends."

"Yes, they are," agreed Azimio.

"Okay, who else finds it weird that they can understand her like this?"

Elaine took a sip from her cup.

"It's one of those things you get used to around here," Sam told him, "Although it's sad that you haven't got used to that already."

Everyone sat and chittered through out their breakfast, talking about their days, slowly waking up for the day and in some cases becoming easier to understand.

"I'll see you this afternoon about your monster making skills," Kurt said grinning at his boyfriend.

Dave smirked, "I'll see you later," Before kissing Kurt and walking away. Kurt couldn't help watch because his boyfriend has a very nice butt.

Later after searching for Dave's lab for a while in the huge labyrinth of fairy world he finally found Dave's lab. Kurt watched him for a while before walking up behind him and watching him pour some liquids into a beaker. Kurt slowly ebbed closer to watch what Dave was doing over his shoulder. It wasn't until Dave looked over his shoulder that he noticed Kurt.

"So, this is your lab," Kurt teased his partner, "I have so far seen everyone else's work place but the monster makers."

"Best for last," Dave told him while smiling at him.

"Of course," Kurt said grinning before quickly giving Dave a kiss on the lips as they walked holding hands. They walked down three corridors and took one elevator to Dave's lab.

"So this is the lair," Dave boasted. The place looked like as if it came from a mad scientist lab. There were pieces of equipment he has never seen in his life and he doubted they existed in the other world. He could see some thing that he knew existed back home like Bunsen burners, vials and tubing. In one corner was a small desk.

Dave quickly wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned his head and kissed Dave on the cheek softly before kissing him on the lips. When Kurt pulled away Dave kissed him. The two pulling back and then pushed back in for kisses. Kurt soon found Dave kissing away from his mouth kissing his way to Kurt's ear. Kurt leaned his head to the side to give Dave more access to his neck. "That feels good," Kurt muttered.

Kurt all of a sudden felt a jolt of insecurity wash over him. His head was soon filling with thoughts of this being too soon after his break up with Blaine. What if they didn't work out and things ended badly? What if Kurt gets too close to Dave only to find the man he was falling in love with was not as great as he thought he was? Dave was no teenage dream but he was still great. He wasn't perfect. The man sometimes forgot to shower.

"Dave, we need to get to work," Kurt as Dave nibbled on his ear.

"Yeah, we should," Dave, muttered before resuming his exploration of Kurt's right ear and neck. Kurt moaned into the touches.

"Dave if we don't stop we're going to end up having sex," Kurt explained, "we start having sex and then someone might walk in on us."

"Don't see a problem with that," Dave muttered as he alternated from kissing, licking and biting Kurt's neck.

"It is if it is Azimio and I don't want Elaine pissed off that we broke her husband," Kurt said.

"Again, don't see a problem with that."

"If we die we will never have sex again," Kurt added.

"That's a problem," Dave groaned before pulling away, "okay lets get this done and then we can go back to one of our places to fool around. Sound Like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect."

"So, what is your monster that you want to look like? I know it's a wolf but anything special about this wolf in personality? How many dimensions does this character have?"

"Well, I want a werewolf," Kurt said, "If a talking dog came up to anyone, they'd run. Agreed?"

Dave hummed in agreement. It made sense.

"I want his personality to seem trustworthy but not, to have a sex appeal, to be friendly, But also dark and have a hidden scary. He is supposed to be someone that you would think taking a ride from would be perfectly safe. He is also a cannibal. As at one point he eats grandma and then Little Red Riding Hood. His favorite color is red and he likes the old types of music."

"Huh, you have all that figured out," Dave said teasingly, "what's his sexuality?"

"He's gay and is a bottom," Kurt responded quickly.

"Well, you have that figured out," Dave said, "what about Little Red? I have to make her as well."

"He actually. I want Red Riding Hood to be a man. Well, Little Red is a diva, independent and argumentative. He walked around with a big knife because he knows the dangers of the woods. He is a romantic and likes to pick flowers for his grandmother. He is close to his mother and father," Kurt said, "He's also gay."

"He a top or a bottom," Dave asked.

"Top," Kurt said, laughing.

"So what do they look like," Dave asked.

Kurt stared at him for a minute before wincing, "I knew I forgot something."

"Hey, don't worry about it this is your first time doing this," Dave said, "We can just use our selves. I'll make Red look like you and the wolf looks like me, so easy. Any other character's going to show up."

"Red's mother," Kurt said, "she's a loving and caring woman who worries about her son constantly. She loves cooking and sewing and smells of lavender. His father is the woodsman. He is a blue-collared man that would have tea parties with his son because it makes him smile and teaches his son mechanics so that his son can look after his car and doesn't have to rely on strangers to help. He is the kind of man who loves his son no matter what."

"They sound nice," Dave said, "Do you have any one in mind to play their parts in you head?"

"I do actually," Kurt said, reaching for the wallet he doesn't need in Fairy World. He pulls out a picture of a man and a woman. The two are smiling at the camera. It was obvious that they just were married in the picture.

"They look like a happy couple," Dave said.

Kurt smiled sadly, "They were the happiest. Then my mother died of cancer when I was seven and my Dad raised me as a single parent. He remarried because life goes on. He died after my last year of college. Him and his second wife, Carole, were hit by a drunk driver, they both died on impact."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Dave said before hugging him.

"It's okay it happened a few years ago," Kurt said, feeling tears fill his eyes, "I have to go get my stuff of this project ready."

"Okay," Dave said, as Kurt got up, "If you want to talk about it I'll be here." Kurt smiled before kissing Dave's lips.

"Thank you, See you tonight?"

"See you," Dave said watching Kurt walk from the room. That night he made Fettuccini Alfredo and chicken breast.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

It wasn't until a week later that Kurt and Dave were finished making Kurt's first fairy tale was done. The day of the viewing of the fairy tale, the sat beside each other in front of the orb. Dave was proud he made the characters for Kurt's Little Red Riding Hood. He hoped it stayed close to the source material and didn't veer off as much as it did for others.

He looked around at his fellow fairy godparents and the monster makers. He hoped that what ever happen in the fairy tale that they would like it. He enjoyed making the world. It was fun.

He watched as it started off with him walking out of his mother's house with a basket full of goodies. Something's going wrong.

The screen Kurt watched as his mother walked out of the house. "Son, you are forgetting your hood. It is chilly out and you are forgetting your Cloak. It's chilly."

"Thank you mother," Screen Kurt or Little Red Riding hood said, as he put down the basket to put the cloak on, "it's a little nippier out then I thought."

"Just be careful in the woods alright," Said Kurt's screen mother, "there are wolves in the woods."

Little Red Riding Hood smiled at his mother and pulled out a hidden knife about eight inches long, "I can protect myself."

"Good boy," Red Riding Hood's mother said, approvingly.

He watched as the other him went off into the woods.

It wasn't long after that he watched as his other self stop to pick some flowers and the wolf walked up to him, well a man but he knew the man was a wolf in disguise, "Well hello Fancy. Are you lost?" The werewolf looked a lot like David. He wasn't frightening. He wasn't supposed to be frightening. The wolf had a long brown tail and these extremely cute little wolf ears poking out his head. The wolf was wearing a red letterman jacket, a black form fitting t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh, I am not," Little Red Riding Hood, said to the wolf, "I am picking some flowers for my grandmother."

"Well you better be on your way good sir," The wolf said, "You don't know where there are any dangers in the woods. It would be safer to get to your Grandmother's before nightfall. I wouldn't want to be out here at night."

"Of course," Little Red Riding hood said to the wolf getting up from his knees with a bouquet of flowers.

"Would you like me to carry that for you," The wolf asked, "it looks heavy and I don't know how far you have to walk before you reach your designation."

"My Grandmother's is just at the water fall in that direction," Kurt said, "I'll be staying the night. To be honest, I will be taking the long route."

"I know where that is," The wolf said, "Maybe I can meet up with you tomorrow and I can walk you home because you certainly do make nice company."

Little Red Riding Hood flushed before biting his lip and nodding. He handed over his basket not realizing he was also handing over his protection as well.

Every watched as the two made small talk through the woods just talking about the weather for five minutes; the two had more chemistry then should be allowed. It

It wasn't until the two reached a fork in the road that the wolf parted ways and said, "Well I am in need to go my other way, beautiful. I'll be seeing you soon. May I please kiss you good bye?"

"Of course," Red Riding Hood said. The wolf smirked before leaning forward and kissing Red Riding Hood's cheek softly before pulling away. As the wolf pulled away Little Red Riding Hood leaned forward and kissed the wolf on the mouth. He watched the wolf close his eyes and lean in softly almost submissively.

As the two parted the wolf smiled softly at Red Riding hood, "I hate to get going."

"I'll be seeing you soon," Little Red Riding Hood said smiling to himself. Kurt knew what was going to happen. The wolf, Dave, was going to scurry to grandmother's house kill and eat her and then eat Red Riding Hood.

They watched as time speed up in fairy tale world and watched Little Red Riding enter his grandmother's house, looking around the cabin in one corner was her little dining table and kitchen beside it was her bed, right bedside table with drawer for a lamp and clock to stand on and her dresser in front of it. On the right side of her bed was a door that leads to a small bathroom. The opposite side of it was a fireplace. The little cabin's wooden floor and walls made the place dark and homely. Their was only one thing missing. "Grandmother," Little Red Riding hood called out, while placing his red cloak onto a coat rack beside the door. "Where are you?"

"In here, Dearie," a muffled distorted voice said from the door, "you should sit down and eat the food on the table. I'll be out in a second."

"Grandmother," Little Red Riding Hood said, "You sound different. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a cold dearie."

"All right, grandmother," Little Red Riding Hood said through the door. This was one change he wanted to happen.

Everyone watched as Little red riding hood sat down to eat his meal of what looked to be just meat.

"What is he eating, Kurt," Sam asked Kurt, whispering

"I have no idea," Kurt whispered back. He didn't want to know at the moment. That was something he didn't want.

They watched as the Wolf come from the bathroom and walk over to Little Red Riding Hood and leaning over him to whisper, "Hello Fancy."

Little Red Riding hood stood up as quickly as possible and twirled around almost knocking over his chair if the Wolf didn't pull it away as he was standing up. The wolf placed the chair beside himself before taking a step into Red Riding Hood's personal bubble.

"You!"

"Yeah, me."

"Where's my grandmother," Little Red Riding Hood demanded.

The wolf licked his lips, "She's around."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

Little Red Riding Hood paled, "You're the Wolf."

"Bingo," said The Wolf, "and now I am going to eat you up."

Little Red Riding Hood stared at the Wolf and he looked oddly enough not scared. He looked the wolf up and down before boldly stating, "no you are not."

"No," the Wolf asked, confused, "what makes you say that."

"Because I will be the one eating you," Little Red Riding Hood said. The Wolf looked at him confused before Little Red Riding Hood leaned forward and kissed the wolf Forcibly. The wolf immediately submitted into the force of the kiss. Little Red Riding Hood licking into The Wolf's mouth. Little Red Riding Hood moaned when he heard the Wolf whimper. Little Red Riding hood propelled the Wolf back to the point that the Wolf's legs hit the bed. This causing them to pull a part, Red Riding Hood then pushed the Wolf on to the bed and helped the wolf pull off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath. The Wolf quickly trying help Little Red Riding Hood's shirt by trying to unbutton Little Red Riding Hood's shirt. Red Riding Hood quickly pushed the Wolf fingers away. "I don't need the help," He said, while unbuttoning the shirt carefully before placing it on the dresser.

"Take off your pants," Little Red Riding ordered the Wolf.

"Yes, sir," the Wolf said with a raspy voice, taking his pants off to reveal nothing underneath. Little Red Riding Hood looked over the now naked Wolf with approval. The wolf had a tan that looked like he spent a good time naked. His nipples were flush and Turkish rose pink. His chest hair was thicker on his the top and followed down his body where the hair seemed to quickly spread out all the way to his crotch. The Wolf's legs were long, big and hairy to fit his body. His cock was the best thing about the Wolf's body. It looked to be an estimate of nine inches long and between 1 and 2 inches in thickness. It was quite different from his body that looked hairless and daintier.

The wolf watched Red Riding Hood take off his own pants. "Fuck, you're beautiful," the Wolf said looking up and down Red Riding Hood's body. Red Riding Hood had beautiful pale and flawless skin. No skin blemishes. His body was of a Dancer's build; Lithe but muscled. It was a body of strength and softness. The body could almost pass as hairless with how invisible his small hairs were. His legs were sinful to just look at.

Little red Riding hood blushed at the open ogling that the Wolf was doing. He felt Sexy in front of The Wolf. He smiled at the Wolf, "Get onto all fours on the bed. Butt up."

"Why," asked the Wolf.

"Because I am going to eat your ass," Red Riding Hood.

The Wolf licked his lips before scrambling to do as he told, "That sounds like a good idea."

"It is," Little Red Riding Hood said, before crawling behind the wolf and stared at the wolf's ass. His butt cheeks were a little on the round side and soft to look at. Little Red Riding Hood pulled the Wolf's Butt cheeks Leading into a nice, tine little wrinkly butthole. It was as magnificent as the front side was. Red Riding Hood couldn't help himself but lean forward and lick the butthole. He heard the wolf groaned at the feel of his tongue the wolf's ass. He started alternating between licking, kissing and biting the other rim of the whole. The moans coming from the Wolf was becoming music to his ears.

"Please stop teasing," panted The Wolf, "and put your tongue in me now!"

"If you insist," smirked Red Riding hood before bending over and slowly licking into the asshole.

"Fuck yes," muttered the Wolf, who started reaching down with his right hand to start jerking himself off only to have Red Riding Hood stop him. Little Red Riding Hood pulled away at this causing the wolf to whimper

"Tut, tut, tut, none of that," Little Red Riding Hood said. You will only be allowed to cum with my dick up your ass."

"Then put your dick up my ass," the Wolf gasped.

"I don't know," Little Red Riding Hood teased.

"Please," The wolf begged.

"Well, Okay," Little Red Riding hood said, "we'll need lube."

The Wolf nodded his head before reaching into the grandmother's bedside table. "Your grandmother was a well prepared woman."

"Good," Little Red Riding Hood said.

Little Red Riding Hood started prepping the Wolf. He slowly lubed and pushed his fingers into the wolf making sure to brush past the prostate gland each time. He took his time and did it as thoroughly as possible. The Wolf groaned at the feeling of each finger that was added into his ass. It wasn't until the Red Riding Hood was absolutely sure the wolf was prepped enough that he started putting the lube on to his dick. Then he pulled his fingers out. The wolf whined at the feel of loss in his ass. He enjoyed the feeling of fullness in it. It wasn't until Red Riding hood started pushing his cock into it that he got over it and started to push back

"Well," Red Riding Hood said, "aren't you the most greedy little cock slut ever."

"Yeah," The Wolf said pushing his body back "I am."

Little Red Riding Hood started off slowly pushing into the Wolf and the Wolf trying to speed things up; the two soon quickly picking up pace. With the jarring of the bed a leg bone rolled out of underneath the bed. The camera soon zoomed out of the room to a whole wolf pack roaming around and watching the cabin. You can hear the moans and groans from the cabin. One wolf in the pack started, howling and the other's joined in. The pack just added a member.

The Orb went black. Everyone stood around and stared at the round Orb gaping. Both Kurt and Dave were bright red from what they all witnessed.

"Did we just watch a Little red Riding hood eat a little of his grandma and then have sex with the man who killed her?"

"Yep," Sam said.

Tina stared, "was it just me or was that hot?"

"It was just you crazy Goth chick," Azimio said, "God dammit, I won't be able to look my best friend in the eyes for weeks."

"Speak for yourself," Elaine said, "That was fucking hot and amazing. Oh my Stars and garters, Kurt, Dave, you gave me new masturbation material with that this week."

Kurt could only squeak and Dave blushed at what happened before making excuses and running for safety, both embarrassed about basically showing their friend their sex lives.

It wasn't until later that Dave was able to laugh about their sad predicament. "Kurt, you are over reacting. We made a sex fairy tale and showed it to our friends," Dave said, chuckling. "We are not the first. In fact Elaine and Azimio have done it and so have Sam and Mercedes." Dave watched Kurt pull out a bunch of pots from underneath the stove and was placing them on the stove.

"It's not about the fairy tale," Kurt said to Dave, "It's nothing really."

"Really? You seem on edge," Dave asked, not believing his partner.

"I'm fine," Kurt snapped.

"Right," Dave drawled, "come on tell me what's the problem." Dave went in and tried hugging Kurt. Kurt pushed him away.

"What's the problem?" Dave said.

"It's nothing," Kurt told him, tersely.

"Fancy, Come on talk to me."

"I don't want too."

"Well something is needed to be said so say it," Dave said louder.

"You want me to say something. Fine I will say something. I don't love you," Kurt yelled at Dave. Kurt smacked his hand over his own mouth. He didn't believe that he just said that. He knew immediately after that it was not true but the look on Dave's face showed that it hurt the other man.

"Okay, Fine Kurt," said Dave, "I don't need to deal with this. In nine months my contract is up and until then you can just ignore me and I will be out of your hair."

"David, I di-"

"Yeah you did. I don't need this. I was fine before with out you before. I will be fine after," Dave said, "If you want to come talk to me. Come when you finally have grown up." Kurt could only watch Dave walk out of the room.

After the fight, Dave and Kurt didn't see each other much for a week. Whenever they did they would just stare at each other until the other would leave the room. The longest was an hour stare off at each other where every one else in the room stayed quiet which with Ellie in the room it was strange. The meeting about Quinn's departure, Kurt was sure going to be hell.

"Look people Quinn's leaving tomorrow and we need someone to take Quinn to the Other World," Will said, "does any one volunteer?"

Santana raised her hand, "I say Gay face and Yogi bear over there. It will at least give us a few moment away from the awkward tension they bring to the room."

"Santana, We don't volunteer-"

"I'm seconding this," Elaine said, raising her hand, "The two have been making this place awkward with the cold shoulder's they are giving each other all the time."

"If I get my less piss best friend back," Azimio added.

Tina sighed and rolled her eyes, "I am with them."

Every one else nodded their heads but Dave and Kurt.

"Dave and Kurt, it seems that everyone wants you two to bring back Quinn to the surface, if you both are not willing then someone else could do it."

"It's fine," said Dave, "I am a big boy. I even am potty trained and every thing. I'm not sure about Fancy over there about this."

Kurt winced. Dave was still mad at him for the fight.

"Kurt are you alright with this," Will asked.

"I am."

"Well then it's settled. Kurt and Dave will take Quinn to the surface." Kurt watched every one leave and as he was leaving Quinn grabbed his forearm.

"Kurt, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Quinn."

"Kurt before I go," Quinn asked, "I need you to do me one thing."

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"I know you and Dave are the one's that are supposed to lead me out to the real world tomorrow but I just want this one thing," Quinn told him, raising a finger at him.

"What's that," Kurt said. He wasn't in the mood of doing anyone favors since Dave and him fought.

"Make up with Dave," Quinn asked, "the other might believe forcing you two together that things would work out but to would just lead you two to more fighting and I don't want that."

Kurt sighed, "I really screwed up."

"It takes two."

"What do I say," Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry and I love you are always great starts," Quinn offered, "Also explain why."

Kurt nodded his head. He can do this. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it," Quinn said, giving the man a hug, "Go kiss and make up with your boyfriend."

It took a half hour for Kurt to search Dave to Dave's apartment.

"Hi, David," Kurt said. The door being unlocked because if a thievery happened the small community of 25 people it wouldn't take long to find the thief.

"David, can we talk," Kurt asked.

"Honestly Kurt, I am not in the mood," Dave said ruffling papers around on his dining room table, "Kurt can you please leave. I am busy."

"No I can't leave," Kurt said, taking a step closer to Dave.

"Kurt go to your apartment," Dave said, not even looking up from the table. Kurt stared at Dave's back.

"Dave can you please look at me at least," Kurt pleaded.

Dave sighed before turning around, "Fine, I am looking at you what do you want."

"David I am sorry," Kurt said. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and screwed up."

"Is that all," Dave asked.

"No," Kurt said before hesitating.

Dave waved him on.

"I love you, David," Kurt said, "and I am so sorry for pushing you away. I am sorry I said I didn't. I was scared and you are too good for me a lot of times."

Dave just stared at him.

"After Blaine did what he did I didn't think I want to deal with falling in love with someone," Kurt said, "it was a hard relationship and then I met you and you are stable and comfy and sexy. I just didn't feel good enough at times and got insecure and I'm sorry."

"I'm not Blaine." Dave's face was unreadable.

"I know that," Kurt said, "but when you are afraid you don't think clearly and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Why were you afraid?"

"Because I have feelings stronger for you then I have had for anyone really."

Dave nodded his head and sighed. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug, "I get that. I'm sorry too. I screwed up too. I pushed things too fast for you."

"We moved fast naturally," said Kurt, "it scared me and I am so sorry. If you want we could end this? I don't want to but if you want to.

"No I don't want to end this," Dave said, kissing Kurt's head, "I love you too. I want to work on this."

"I'm glad. I don't deserve you." Kurt said kissing Dave on the lips.

Dave sighed, "Can we sit down and talk about this."

"Okay sure," Kurt said, "can we cuddle as well."

"Yeah," Dave said, "we can do that."

They both sat down on Dave's couch. It took a while for the two to snuggle in with Kurt lying on top of Dave with his head resting on Dave's chest. It wasn't until they both got confortable that Dave started talking.

"Kurt, our fight was the first time I ever had a fight with a boyfriend ever. It hurt what you said. But I understand where you are coming from. It hurt but I can handle it. We are going to have to work on this but I honestly think we can do this relationship well."

Kurt didn't know what to say, "Because I love you, David," Kurt said again. He liked saying that. I love you, David. It rolled off his tongue so well.

"I love you, too," Dave said, smiling before leaning in to kiss Kurt, "Want to know a way make this making up conversation better?"

"Sex."

"Yep," Dave said, "at this moment I kind of want to have your dick in my ass. It would make up for our stupid fight drastically."

"Of course, it would," said Kurt, before pulling Dave's shirt over his head and licking his right nipple and then blowing, "to the bedroom," before licking to the nipple on the other side. "Does that feel good?"

Dave groaned and nodded his head as Kurt pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

It wasn't until the very next day; they stood beside each other holding hands that Quinn noticed them walk into the main room for the small pocket world.

"So you two made up I see," Quinn said.

"Oooh, a pair of lurve, birds finally admitting they are in lurve, Azzie aren't they adorable together," Elaine said, punching Azimio's arm.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Azimio said.

"Now Quinn's going and we all have another thing to mourn," Elaine said, "Pouting damn."

Tina rolled her eyes at Elaine, "and we should be saying good bye."

"Well, I am not going to miss you," Santana said, smiling at her.

"Well, I am not going to miss you either," Quinn, said before the girls embraced each other. As they parted Quinn felt Elaine throw herself at her.

"Quinnie, I am going to miss you so much," Elaine said just rubbing her face into Quinn's hair, "Now I won't have anyone to use as a facial guide for when I want to write twin incest fairy tales. Who am I going to have the Santana character to impregnate with her semen."

Sam and Santana rolled their eyes at Elaine's reasoning. Sam didn't get her need to make fairy tales perverted; fairy tales are for kids. Santana confided in Kurt once that she found it slightly insulting at first before realizing this was Elaine's way of saying she loves someone.

"Mercedes and Azimio have similar round faces," Quinn said, "Use them."

"Fuck no," Azimio said.

Mercedes also chiming in her disapproval, "hell to the no."

"I can't though," Elaine said, pouting, "Azzie would withhold sex if I ever did that."

"Damn straight I will," Azimio agreed, "wait no I wouldn't."

"You two need to grow up," Sam said, "I'll miss you Quinn."

"Shush, OTP: I Can't believe it's not incest is about to kiss," Elaine whispered to Azimio.

"Oh god I can see it now," Kurt said, "Thanks Elaine."

"Only doing my job, cutie," Elaine said gleefully, "only doing my job."

"You know Sam, I once thought about dating you but with all the incest talk," Quinn said, "it just never came to be."

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, "but good thing to or I wouldn't have my girl in my life and I would be missing out on someone real great."

"Yeah, Mercedes is awesome."

"Now I know you weren't trying to make a move on my man," Mercedes said.

"Of course not. I would have to return my team Samcedes t-shirt." The two women smiled at each other before hugging, "I am going to miss you Mercedes."

"I am going to miss you to Blondie."

"Not going to say good bye to me, Zee," Quinn asked Azimio.

"Nah, Quinn we'll see each other again someday," the man said before ruffling her hair.

"Of course," Quinn said putting her hair back into place, "we will."

"Quinn," Tina said, smiling as she wiped away tear."

"Tina," Quinn said, "I'm going to miss you the most." The two smiled at each other before hugging and kissing each other on the lips. Kurt smiled at the two. He kind of wished Quinn wasn't leaving because they were cute together. He turned and looked around the room to see the whole room full of gaping faces.

"Wait am I the only one who about them," Kurt asked.

"You knew," Dave said before whispering, "This is the kind of stuff you tell your boyfriend Kurt."

"Wait am I only that was not getting laid," Santana said before pouting, "Me no gusta."

"You ready to go Quinn," Dave asked, picking up one of her suitcases.

"Yeah Dave I am." Quinn said, her smile bittersweet to look at. The two taking her to her drop off.

* * *

Dave hugged Quinn; "It's going to be quiet without you at headquarters."

"Elaine will become louder," Quinn said, already missing the people she was leaving behind.

"Yeah, she will," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Good bye, Kurt," Quinn said, hugging Kurt, before whispering "take care of him. Okay."

"I will."

They both watched as Quinn walked away from them, into the real world. Into a world of uncertainty Dave and Kurt looked on and watched her run into a man with a Mohawk. They watched both drop the stuff they are holding. Dave tried getting up to go help them but Kurt held on to his hand to stop Dave. Quinn needed to do this on her own. They could hear the conversation the two were having from where they sat.

"I am so sorry," Quinn said.

"My fault running into you," the man said before looking up shocked, "Quinn."

Quinn looked up, it taking her a few seconds to recognize the man before smiling, "Puck? It's been a long time. It's good seeing you."

"Yeah you too."

"Well I guess I'll be going," Quinn said, about to walk off.

"Hey, Quinn," Puck said turning around, "Do you have enough time for a coffee with an old friend?"

"We were never just friends, Puck," Quinn smiled at him, but I always will have time for you if you ask."

"That's what I like to hear," Puck said smirking at her.

* * *

"I can't believe Quinn is leaving," Kurt said, leaning in to Dave, "Do you think she'll make it in the real world? It's a dull and uninteresting place most of the time and a lot of the time not a very inviting place."

Dave watched Quinn smiling and laughing with this Puck guy. He noticed that Quinn and Puck slowly started to move together and walk in away like it was meant for the other to be on the other side of them. "She's a big girl now. She will handle it like the queen she is."

"Yeah, she will."

Kurt couldn't help but think that he has found his happy beginning with Dave by his side and with, Tina, Azimio, Elaine, Mercedes, Sam and Santana as their friends they could all beat anything life throws at them. His life was not perfect but it was the best he could ask for and he hoped Quinn would find that as well. He knew that in end of the day, his new life, his new happiness was partially Blaine's fault.

The End


End file.
